Interlude
by maia smith
Summary: Jasper is the new kid in town, rough around the edges wounded by life.  Edward has it all.  Sparks fly between them but they deny the attraction.  At least at first...
1. Changes

_**Interlude**_

_**~ Changes~**_

_The first day of school is always awkward especially when you're the new kid in town. _

A few weeks earlier:

Jasper moved to Forks, Washington over the summer between his junior and senior year of high school to live with his Aunt Renee, Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella.

Charlie Swan discovered Jasper had been living on the streets of San Antonio, Texas after being kicked out of the house by his parents. Seems they weren't keen on having a gay son.

Jasper barely subsisted on the few bucks he made each day strumming his guitar for tourists in front of the Alamo. He did manage to get to continuation school each day anxious to finish his junior year. He didn't actually have to sleep on the streets bunking at a local halfway house for teen runaways.

Uncle Charlie called the house to wish Jasper happy birthday when he got the news that Jasper "…is no longer our son." He hopped on the next flight to San Antonio and searched the streets for a week before spotting Jasper leaning against a low sandstone wall his guitar strapped to his back.

To Charlie's trained law enforcement eye, the boy was thin and scruffy, not the bright-eyed happy kid he remembered. Charlie almost didn't recognize him.

"Son, Jasper" Charlie called out to him.

Jasper looked up sharply recognizing the familiar voice. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his uncle then overcome by emotion he hung his head untamed tangled blonde locks falling forward hiding his face in shame. Tired tears tracked lines down his face.

"None of that boy." Charlie said firmly enveloping the sobbing teen in his strong arms.

"Let's get you cleaned up and fed." Charlie kept a firm grip on Jasper guiding his quivering shoulders towards the waiting car.

"Where's your stuff?" Charlie asked gruffly. Jasper held up a tattered overstuffed backpack.

"Fuck my sister and that asshole she's married to!" He muttered under his breath angrily but Jasper heard.

"I'm bad, Uncle…"

"There's nothing wrong with you son. Come on, I'm taking you home with me."


	2. Choices

_**Interlude**_

_**~ Choices~**_

_How to fit in to this new life? There's so much green…_

Charlie took Jasper shopping for a few new clothes and personal items. He noticed how withdrawn Jasper had become. How could his parents abandon him like that? So what if he was gay, this was a good smart kid who was going places. Charlie would see to that.

Charlie decided not to push the sensitive issue of his folks. He kept quiet. For now.

Jasper was an exceedingly handsome boy well really almost a man. He had a few inches on his uncle at six-foot two. Right now his lanky frame was underweight which given his circumstances was understandable. His most striking feature were his ice blue eyes contrasting against his lightly tanned complexion. He took after his father, the asshole.

Cleaned up and rested, Uncle and Nephew proceeded down to the hotel lobby for dinner. It had been weeks since Jasper remembered having a full stomach. He ate cautiously just in case.

Charlie cleared his throat making Jasper flinch and glance at his uncle warily.

"Jasper, I made a few calls while you were asleep. I want you to know that Aunt Renee and I as well as cousin Bella are anxious for you to come live with us, in fact, I'm not leaving here without you."

Jasper looked up at his uncle. He thought about leaving Texas and all he had known to move across the country. What choice did he have? He ate a few more bites as he considered the offer.

"Where else would I go?" He said almost to himself breaking Charlie's heart.

"I asked and received permission to be your legal guardian. How do you feel about that?"

"Okay, I guess." Jasper answered noncommittally.

"I made reservations to fly out tomorrow. Hope that's not too soon for you."

Jasper froze. He had a week left of school would it matter?

"What about school?" He was a good student, quiet but well liked before he lost everything.

"Don't worry. Bella can catch you up. She's a smart one too." Charlie smiled warmly thinking of his daughter. "Her friend Edward can show you around. He knows everyone in town, really popular."

"Okay Uncle, I'll go with you."


	3. Uncomfortable

_**Interlude**_

_**~ Uncomfortable~**_

_Who do I see about getting my life back?_

The flight to Seattle was quick and uneventful. Jasper barely spoke looking out the window for most of the flight. Charlie wished he could read minds so he would have some insight as to how to help the boy.

The plane landed with a small barely noticeable bump quickly coming to a stop at the gate. Charlie leapt up as soon as the beep sounded and gathered both of their bags from the overhead.

Jasper trudged after his uncle like a cowed dog. Aunt Renee who could barely contain her enthusiasm and a quietly smiling Bella greeted them as soon as they reached the baggage claim area.

Aunt Renee wrapped her arms around her nephew peppering him with kisses. Even Jasper had to smile at how welcome he felt. Bella gave him a quick hug but said little more than "hi."

They stopped for lunch in Port Angeles before continuing the last of the drive to Forks arriving early in the evening.

By now Jasper felt the weight of events and the sudden transformation of his life. He wanted nothing more than to be settled in and go to sleep. Tomorrow he might be better able to make sense of his life.

Of course, that was not to be. Renee and Bella decided to cook for a small army and it would have been rude to decline their hospitality.

The meal was delicious, no surprise as Bella was an excellent cook. Renee did the color commentary and the serving.

Charlie sat back and watched Jasper struggling to acclimate himself to his knew surroundings. Right now he felt nothing but disgust for his sister and that bum she was married to. He prayed internally that she would come around soon. Jasper worshiped her clearly feeling bereft at the loss of their relationship.

"Jasper, what do you want to do about school? You could go the last week but it's probably best if you wait until Fall. Your call."

"I'll wait Uncle Charlie. Maybe we can get transcripts from my old high school and I can catch up in summer school."

Bella sat at attention.

"That's perfect! Edward is a summer TA and you could get to know the kids before we all go back."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

_**Don't get used to multiple daily updates peeps. I just want to get the story going. Probably two more today then one to two daily until I wrap up. This will not be a super long story, just a sweet interlude.**_


	4. A Breath of Fresh Air

_**Interlude**_

_**~ A Breath of Fresh Air~**_

_No one can know._

"Bella, can you get the door? It's probably Edward." Renee shouted out from the kitchen while she served up desert.

Jasper wasn't sure how to react to this unknown visitor. He looked up and met Charlie's piercing gaze.

"Could I have a few words with you Jasper?" He said standing from the table just as Aunt Renee appeared from the kitchen with the dessert tray.

"Where are you two going?" she said, slightly harassed. The dining room was about to empty with our departure.

"We'll be right back." Jasper followed his uncle to the small study off of the family room. As they walked Jasper caught a flash of bronze hair crowning a tallish figure standing with Bella. He avoided looking fully in their direction intent on following Uncle Charlie.

They sat across from each other Charlie taking his place behind a utilitarian desk. He twined his fingers placing them on the desktop.

"I haven't told anyone any details Jasper, nothing more than you had a falling out with your parents and wanted to move here."

"It's your call what you want to tell folks." Jasper watched Uncle Charlie's dark mustache twitch but he caught the compassion in his eyes.

"Thanks Uncle, I'd rather no one knows."

"That's fine by me son. Let's go get that dessert." Charlie was a man of few words but each one he uttered was imbued with deep meaning. Jasper finally felt he could trust someone.

His uncle left him in the study alone giving him a few minutes to gather himself.

No one can know. Too much grief had come from his honesty. With that, Jasper returned to the dining room once again full but with one new person.

Edward, Bella's friend.

Bella was giggling and the two of them seemed lost in their own world. Jasper took a seat at the opposite end of the table hoping to quietly get through dessert unobserved.

He glanced over at this Edward. He was clearly entranced by Bella laughing at her every word or so he thought only to find that Edward was focused entirely on him.

Jasper flushed and glanced at Bella who was looking at him with a furrowed brow.

Feeling very uncomfortable Jasper decided he did not want dessert and the atmosphere in the room was cloying.

"Goodnight all." Jasper called and took his plates to the kitchen to rinse them.

_**So what do you think? **_


	5. It's Hot in Here

_**Interlude**_

_**~ It's Hot in Here~**_

_My heart beats faster and faster_

Jasper retreated to the guestroom, well his room now and began to unpack his bag.

He blushed at the instant reaction he'd experienced to the emerald eyes that met his gaze causing his pants to tighten hence, the need to escape. His heartbeat was still accelerated from the encounter in the dining room.

Edward.

He was the most beautiful man/boy that he'd ever encountered, a very dangerous creature. That is to his peace of mind. Everything about Edward called to him from the messy but very sexy bronze locks to his athletically lean pale frame. The attraction he'd felt was instantaneous but unwanted.

Jasper resolved to avoid Edward as much as possible. He did not want his attraction to him to be noticed. After all he was Bella's boyfriend. His decision was made. He would not come out until he went away to college. Charlie would support him of that he was certain. He would admire Edward from afar as one would a work of art.

He finished putting his meager possessions away in the dresser and flopped face down on the bed hugging the pillow.

Tired from the trip and overwhelmed by events Jasper cried himself to sleep still fully dressed.

Sometime thereafter he woke when a sliver of light hit his face and a squeak announced the opening of the bedroom door. Silhouetted in the door was cousin Bella.

"Oh, sorry Jasper, I didn't know you were asleep. I knocked but thought you might be listening to your IPod." Jasper stretched and sat up.

"No worries Bells. It's been a long day." Bella noticed his puffy eyes but chose to remain silent regretting what came next.

Edward swung around and appeared in the door framed by light. Jaspers breath caught, he flushed and looked away before collecting himself.

"Hey Jasper, I just wanted to introduce myself but it looks like I could have picked a better time. Sorry for disturbing you." Edward nervously ran his fingers through his hair causing it to stick up comically for a moment.

"It's fine." Jasper said shyly unable to make eye contact. He scrubbed his hands on his jeans and stood up next to his bed.

"I guess by now you know I'm Jasper, Bella's cousin. She's been going on and on about her boyfriend so I'm glad to finally meet you." Jasper walked towards them and held out his hand to Edward.

Bella's eyes grew wide as she blushed and Edward coughed.

Jasper grasped Edward's hand and was flooded by unwanted feelings, quickly pulling out of the brief handshake. Edward felt a thrill as well but what concerned him was why Jasper had been crying before they came in. He felt very protective of Jasper but now was not the time to say anything.

"Great to meet you, Edward. I'll see you around." Jasper said gruffly unable to look Edward in the eye.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Bella took action.

"I'll show you out Edward and Jas, sorry again for waking you but you should probably thank me so you can change. She giggled then clicked his door shut.

_Jeez__it__'__s__hot__in__here_, Jasper thought before pulling off his clothes and crawling under the sheets.


	6. Evasive Maneuvers

_**Interlude**_

_**~ Evasive Maneuvers~**_

_I am invisible._

The next few weeks found Jasper acclimating himself to the rainy Pacific Northwest. He took long walks on the trail that started just behind the Swan home. He walked alone lost in thought uncomfortable in his own skin. Often his thoughts were of Edward as much as he tried to keep from thinking about him.

Jasper found an ideal spot for his ruminations, a small clearing leading to a beautiful meadow, which in spring certainly would have been full of flowers. He sunk into the tall grass cushioning his recline like a soft bed. It was here his every thought obsessively drifted to Edward

How could he avoid it? The guy was so nice. Not only was he insanely attractive and smart as hell according to Bella, he was kind and his eyes twinkled when he laughed. Yes, he noticed all this from quiet observation half hidden from view. Jasper had yet to speak to him again since their awkward introduction.

Jasper packed his small bag and proceeded down the hill. He felt the familiar prickle on his skin. He often felt observed on his solitary treks in the surrounding hills. It actually gave him a sense of peace figuring the hidden animals accepted his presence.

Jasper moved around the edges of his adopted family only comfortable with Charlie despite his desire to feel closer to Renee and Bella. When Charlie was home, the two of them would sit in the family room watching sports. Every now and then Charlie would bring up a topic. The latest was his insistence that Jasper get out of the house and look for a job. Jasper agreed he needed to work.

One day a few weeks later Charlie announced that Jasper would be accompanying him to the Sherriff's Station. Edward and Bella looked up in surprise from the breakfast table. Jasper shrunk into a corner not wanting to be observed.

Charlie and Jasper had talked the night before. Charlie did not like idleness and figured he could find tasks for Jasper at the station.

Renee was so clearly ready to take of Jasper's every need her inner mother wanting to hold him close. He knew she felt slightly rejected by his silence and distance. He needed a mother but was stubbornly hoping his own would finally see the light.

Renee applauded the idea of Jasper working with Charlie and threw caution to the wind taking him into a tight hug. He responded but she pulled away when she sensed he was overwhelmed.

The worst thing since he'd arrived was the deterioration of his relationship with Bella.

Jasper didn't feel he could confide in Bella despite her insistent interest in his life because she was so close to Edward. He didn't want to say anything that might give away his secret. She finally gave up with a sigh involving her days with Edward.

Charlie's knock on the bedroom door roused him to action.

"Uncle, I'll be down in ten." Jasper threw himself out of bed and lunged for a quick shower.

Uncle Charlie had gifted him with a complete junior deputy uniform. Part of him was embarrassed but mostly he was proud that Charlie held him in such esteem.

Jasper caught himself in the mirror in full uniform. He looked good even to his highly critical self.

Charlie cleared his throat as Jasper entered the kitchen. It was still early so everyone else was asleep.

"Let's get coffee at the diner." He said abruptly.

Jasper was fine with that.


	7. What it Feels Like to Belong

_**Interlude**_

_**~ What it Feels Like to Belong~**_

_Now we're getting somewhere_

Jasper followed Charlie up the steps and into the warmth of the diner. It was surprisingly busy given the early morning hour. He supposed no one in Forks cooked breakfast at home these days.

Charlie was well known and respected in town given that he was Chief of Police. Regardless, he would have attracted admirers. Jasper swelled with pride watching his uncle greet and shake hands with the townspeople talking them up asking about their families.

They finally made it to their booth. Coffee was served just as they sat. The waitress eyed him curiously.

"So Charlie are you going to introduce me to this handsome young man?" Jasper blushed at her comment and looked down at his coffee cup making a production of adding milk and sugar.

"Why yes, Sue. This is my nephew Jasper Whitlock. He's just moved here from Texas"

Jasper smiled up at her taking her proffered hand shaking it gently.

"Pleased ta' meet ya' Sue." He said emphasizing his southern drawl.

"How long are you going to be visiting?" She asked Jasper. He hesitated and Charlie jumped in.

"Oh, he's here for good Sue. He'll be attending Forks High in the fall. Good student and athlete. I'm sure he'll be going out for basketball. Right son?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it." He said shyly finally meeting her gaze. She was smiling at him warmly her eyes twinkling.

"Well the girls are going to nuts for you hon, especially with that Texas drawl." She winked at him. "Edward will finally have some competition."

Jasper choked on his coffee his cheeks blazing but he recovered quickly.

"So what do you two want to eat?" Sue quickly took their orders and left them. The diner was buzzing with conversation the atmosphere convivial.

"Everyone is so friendly Uncle Charlie. Must be nice living here."

"I like it son and I'm sure you'll be fitting in just fine. I mean I remember how outgoing you were when I visited you all in Texas. It'll be the same here don't you worry. You just got to get over your issue." Jasper squirmed at the subtle mention of his sexuality and thought of his parents.

"Um, have they called you at all?" He was hoping for any sign that they still thought of him.

"Well they did send a check for you but other than that, no note or call I'm sorry to say." Charlie said bitterly. He didn't want Jasper dwelling on their callous treatment of him.

"Enough about that. Here comes our food." Sue approached laden with full plates.

"All right, dig in boys. I'll freshen your coffee." Sue went to grab the coffee pot just as the bell on the diner door sounded indicating a new patron. Jasper looked up curious and froze. It was Edward.

Edward entered the diner greeted by Sue as she walked back toward Charlie and Jasper. He was stunning; his cheeks pinked by the cold morning air. His hair appeared in its usual state of disarray. A bright smile on his features as a few of the younger customers called out to him.

Edward still hadn't seen them and Jasper quickly ducked his head beginning to pick at his plate. Sue had a grip on Edward's arm as she moved towards their booth coffee pot in hand.

"Hey Edward, over here son. Come join us." Charlie called out as soon as he saw him. Jasper's heartbeat accelerated as he sensed Edward's approach.

"Sit yourself down we're just getting started." Edward sat down next to Jasper.

"Thanks, Charlie." He looked over at Jasper. "Hey Jasper, how's it going?"

"Um, good." He mumbled nodding his head like an idiot unable to keep the flush off his face. He focused like a laser beam on his meal letting Charlie and Edward dominate the conversation as they all ate.

"Edward, Jasper here is thinking about going out for the basketball team." Charlie said as the plates were cleared and they sipped on their coffee.

"That's great!" Edward responded enthusiastically. "We could use another tall player. Our team is kinda small but their scrappy." He laughed nudging Jasper's shoulder. He reacted instantly to the heat of Edward's touch. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. Charlie sensed his discomfort. He waved Sue over with the check.

Sue brought the check for Charlie he dropped a few bucks on the table. They all rose together and headed for the cashier.

"So Edward, what do you think the girls are going to think of Jasper here? Are you up for some competition?" Sue winked at Edward. He looked momentarily discomfited as he looked straight at Jasper, their eyes meeting for the first time today.

"Oh, I think they're going to crazy for him." He blushed and looked away.

Edward parted ways with Charlie and Jasper at the door. The two of them got in the squad car and tightened their seat belts. It was suddenly quiet. After the noise in the diner Jasper's ears rang.

Charlie cleared his throat and looked over at Jasper.

"You like him, don't you?"


	8. There's Nothing Like a Man in Uniform

_**Interlude**_

_**~ There's Nothing Like a Man in Uniform~**_

_Summer school approaches…_

Jasper was momentarily dumbstruck at the implications of Uncle Charlie's statement. Was he that obvious? Could other people tell he had a thing for Edward?

Charlie started up the car and they drove to the station.

"Uncle Charlie," he finally croaked out "This is not what I wanted to happen. I don't want to be out and I'm not looking to have anything to do with Edward that way." Jasper was mortified but he had to get it said.

"Then be his friend, Jasper. The more you avoid Edward the harder it gets to act, you know, normal around him. He and Bella have been friends since they were in diapers. Edward is as good as family. After all, he practically lives with us." Charlie paused for a moment considering his words.

"You know, it will cause more talk if you aren't hanging around with the two of them. I know Bella is already wondering what's going on with you and for your information there's nothing more than friendship between those two." Jasper though about Charlie's advice and decided it made sense. Leave to Uncle Charlie to reduce the most complicated mess to its basic constituents.

"I'll give it a shot. Maybe I should start by getting back in good with Bella. I see the way she looks at me, like a puzzle to be solved."

"Good thinking son. Just remember, summer school starts next week so you'll be seeing a lot more of Edward. Better to work through your issues now. It's not about Edward but how you see yourself. Just be a kid. Forget about the labels." Charlie sure made it seem simple. Maybe it was, mused Jasper.

"After this week, I figure two or three days at the station, afternoons of course will keep you out of trouble." Charlie chuckled to himself.

"Here we are. Let's get you introduced around."

The station house was an experience all its own. Charlie took command as soon as he crossed the threshold. Jasper and Charlie walked into the main lobby only to be greeted by the overly enthusiastic receptionist, "Lauren" her nametag revealed.

"Hi Chief Swan." She greeted Charlie but her gaze was firmly on Jasper, mentally undressing him unconsciously licking her lips. Jasper was repulsed not because she was unattractive, she definitely was a good-looking girl but she seemed so feral, so aggressive even in their brief contact thus far. She was practically crawling over the desk to get to him.

"Hi there Lauren, has it been busy this morning?"

"Not at all Chief Swan, only Mrs. Cope and her daily call. Seems like her cat is stuck up in a tree again. Sam drew then short straw." Charlie chuckled.

"Well hopefully that's all the action we see today. Oh Lauren, this is my nephew Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper politely extended his hand. "Pleased to meet ya." Ooh, a Southern boy! The predatory Lauran latched onto his hand. "Mine." She growled. He was the hottest thing in Forks other than Edward Cullen and she was going to make sure she had first dibs.

"What was that?" A startled Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh, uh I mean I'll have to introduce Jasper to friends of mine." Jasper tugged at his hand and finally freed it from her grasp.

"See you around, Cowboy." She winked lasciviously making Jasper nervous.

"Son, you are going have problems with that one; not enough good looking guys to go around." Charlie whispered to Jasper as they walked back to the squad room.

"Makes me think twice about not coming out." Jasper joked but he was half serious. "How aggressive are the girls in this town?" Charlie chuckled, "you'll see soon enough."

The squad room consisted of eight desks covered in stacks of paperwork, phones computer monitors and a general sense of chaos. There were two other officers sitting at their desks when Jasper and Charlie entered. They were playing cards.

"Tyler and Eric, come meet Jasper Whitlock, my nephew." The two deputies sprung up at Charlie's call. "Chief Swan." They echoed each other standing at attention.

"These two guys are our newest officers, not much older than you." He gave them a furrowed brow not happy at finding them idle. They exchanged handshakes and polite greetings with Charlie's nephew.

"Jasper as you can see we're a little behind with our filing. That's what I'd like you to help with. Sound good to you?"

"I'm up for it Uncle Charlie." This produced another frown. "Do you mind when we're at the Station calling me Chief Swan?" Charlie spoke under his breath.

"No problem, uh, Chief Swan." He said brightly.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Jasper was able to make a dent in the unfiled paperwork. They broke for lunch and ate at the diner, of course, then they returned to the Station. To Jasper's eye, this was an ideal job; the occasional call to get a cat out of a tree and filing paperwork. He was going to have to hone up his poker skills.

All that changed in an instant.

.


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

_**Interlude**_

_**~All Hell Breaks Loose~**_

_What just happened?_

There was a commotion from out front as Uncle Charlie continued gabbing with the men. One of his deputies ran back to the squad room.

"Chief Swan, we got a bad wreck on the 101 just North of town, multi-car with traumatic injuries. I've called the EMTs but we're going to need all hands for traffic control." He said nearly out of breath. Lauren was speaking rapidly into the phone taking incoming calls probably about the accident.

Charlie reached for his gun belt then looked at Jasper. "Hate to leave you here alone son but I can't bring you with me. Try and get a hold of Bella and see if she can come pick you up."

With that Charlie ran out of the Station House after his men. Jasper could hear the wailing of sirens as they peeled out of the parking lot. He rethought his initial assumption that this was a cushy job.

Only Jasper and Lauren were left behind but the ringing of phones and Lauren's excited voice taking calls it was anything but quiet. At a loss with what to do he decided to take his Uncle's advice and call Bella.

Maybe by reaching out to Bella Jasper could begin healing the rift that had developed between them. He felt awful now that his obsession with hiding his sexuality caused him to pull away from her. Uncle Charlie usually had it right; it was time to start making friends and get over himself.

Jasper wandered over to the Chief's office and sat behind his desk. He looked around in awe noting the numerous plaques and awards. His Uncle was Chief of Police. Even though it was a small town force, he felt an immense sense of pride in him noting that Charlie was at this very moment heroically acting to save lives. A sense of belonging hit him as well and he was reminded to call Bella.

Jasper dialed Bella's number but it rang unanswered. He left her a voice message and hung up. Left to his own devices he walked back out to the squad room to see if he could start tackling some of the mounds of paperwork that needed to be filed. It looked daunting and made Jasper wonder how the guys were able to find anything in the mess. He thought he should develop a plan of attack first and sat down at the desk assigned to him switching on the computer where he lost himself in devising a new filing system.

Jasper thought he heard the Station door open only because of the presence of street noises that caught his attention. It was probably Bella finally arriving. He'd checked his phone earlier and there was no message from her. He heard a squeal escape Lauren. Huh, he had no idea they were friends.

He put away his papers and turned the computer off standing and stretching after sitting so long in one position and headed out to meet Bella but that's not who was waiting for him. There stood Edward chatting amiably with Lauren a black woolen cap pulled down over his bronze locks and his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.

Jasper's heart rate accelerated but he forced himself to calm down and act rationally. '_Be __his __friend' _Uncle Charlie had advised him.

Lauren was about to combust as she kept glancing between Jasper and Edward.

"Squeee! I've got the two hottest guys in Forks alone with me!" She clapped her hands in glee.

Edward looked over at Jasper rolling his eyes causing Jasper to snicker. He relaxed then and strolled over to Lauren's desk trying for casual and confident.

"Hey Jasper, Bella asked me to come get you. Her truck is almost out of gas." That explains it thought Jasper.

"You guys know each other?" Lauren asked; eyes wide.

"Yeah," Jasper drawled. "We go back oh, days." It was too easy. They both laughed easily and she was none the wiser. The incoming calls had slowed to a trickle so they spent a few minutes talking to Lauren about the upcoming school year.

"You ready to go, Jazz?" A thrill passed through Jasper at Edward's casual use of his nickname. He flushed and nodded wordlessly. He kicked himself for losing his cool. Being his friend was going to take lots of practice and nerves of steel.

"You're not going to leave me all alone here are you boys?" Lauren batted her eyes somehow thinking it was an attractive move. Jasper almost threw up a little in his mouth.

Fortunately Tyler and Eric chose right then to return from the crash scene.

"How bad was it?" Jasper asked Tyler.

"A logging truck lost its load and took out a small pick-up truck. The guy was pretty banged up but he's going to made it." Tyler and Eric both looked exhausted and grimy but underlying was a sense of satisfaction in a job well done.

"The traffic backed up for at least a mile but fortunately we only had to deal with a few hotheads and one DUI." added Eric.

"Okay we're out of here!" Edward turned on his heel and Jasper followed him out the door.

Watching Edward stride back to his car Jasper wondered if he'd ever be able to totally relax around him. The pull he felt hadn't decreased one bit but he had to get it right. This last year in high school could be one of the best years of his life if he kept it together.


	10. The Ride Home Pt l

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. This applies to all previous chapters as well!**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~the Ride Home~**_

_I didn't realize how green your eyes are._

Jasper took a deep breath praying he wouldn't act like an idiot as he walked alongside Edward. The whole left side of his body reacted to Edward keenly aware of his presence as if a current were running between the two of them.

He held on to his mantra; be Edward's friend he kept repeating to himself. _Friend,__friend,__friend__…_It's not that that easy when the object of your desire is beyond gorgeous but Jasper was determined.

They reached the car. Surprisingly Edward held the door open for him.

"Is there a problem with the car door?" Jasper asked only to be met by a puzzled look on Edward's face.

"No, the door is fine." Edward said softly looking down and rounded the car getting in himself.

Jasper fidgeted with the seatbelt unable to get the lock to engage. Edward reached over and clicked it in place. Their hands brushed briefly but the heat was hard to contain. Both boys flushed furiously.

"That one sticks sometimes." Edward squeaked out, clearing his throat. He didn't start the car up immediately seemingly lost in thought staring out the windshield into the darkness.

"Um, are you hungry Jasper? I haven't eaten since lunch. Maybe we could grab a bite at the diner?" Had Jasper not been so famished he might have declined the invitation. As it was, hunger overruled his shyness.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm still in this uniform though."

"Just take the uniform shirt off if you have a t-shirt underneath. I have an extra hoodie you can use" replied Edward who finally started up the car glancing over at Jasper surreptitiously as he removed his uniform shirt. Jasper shrugged it off and folded it neatly placing it in his lap. Edward reached over into the back seat and handed Jasper the hooded jacket. Jasper put it on and was immediately overwhelmed by Edward's spicy scent. It proved how strong he was that he didn't launch himself across the center console at Edward and ravage his mouth.

They drove off in silence but at the next stoplight Edward plugged in his IPod and selected a playlist. The Red Hot Chili Peppers' latest hit blasted out both boys smiling as the heavy base beat overtook them.

"Great tune." Jasper said. "I love these guys."

"You do? Did you know they're playing in Seattle next month? We should go if we can get tickets."

_Friend, friend, friend…_

Jasper decided that friends do things like go to concerts together, a very friend thing to do.

"That would be great." He grinned at Edward who grinned back at him. "I guess that makes you my first friend in town then, Edward." Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Edward answered.

The diner was packed. Jasper and Edward had to wait for a table to open up. As they waited, a few of Edward's friends who were leaving approached.

"Dude" a tall thin kid gave Edward a high five. He was soon joined by a couple of other boys who like Edward were all tall and lanky just not quite as tall as he and Jasper.

"Guys, this is Jasper Whitlock, Bella's cousin from Texas. Jasper, these idiots are Riley, Mike and James." There was light jostling in fun as they took exception at Edward's characterization. They all shook hands with Jasper welcoming him heartily.

"These guys and I use the term lightly, are on the basketball team. Guys, Jasper's going to Forks high in the fall. He's planning on coming to b-ball tryouts."

"That's great. We need another tall guy on the team" said Riley, slapping Jasper lightly on the back.

They left after shouting insults at Edward. Sue approached holding menus and directed them to an open booth where they finally sat down. Jasper was very pleased at the reception he got from the guys feeling good for the first time in weeks. He relaxed even more settling down and stretching his long legs out.

"I like them Edward. They seem like okay guys."

"They are for the most part although they can get a little out of hand." As he talked, Edward's leg tilted into Jasper's until their knees were touching. Edward didn't seem to notice but every cell on Jasper's body reacted to this slight connection. He couldn't take the stimulation and moved his leg slightly away. Edward's eyes stayed on his menu.

"So what looks good?" Edward asked looking over the edge of the menu at Jasper.

"_You__" _Jasper thought. _Stop__it!_ He reigned himself back in.

_Friend, friend, friend…_

"I'm going to get a burger and fries. What are you getting?"

"I'm getting the Southern fried chicken, my friend." Edward's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Jasper whose heart was beating a mile a minute. Jasper calmed himself. Everything spoken word seemed loaded with double meaning at least in Jasper's over stimulated brain.

_Friend, friend, friend…_

"That sounds mighty tasty, my friend." Jasper responded emphasizing his Texas drawl making Edward chuckle.

"I like that Southern drawl of yours."

_O-o-okay,__ "_Um good. You have an accent but I can't place it"

"Chica-a-a-go." Edward emphasized the mid-western twang making Jasper laugh out loud. "I was born there. My family moved here when I was ten. I guess I still have a little bit of it left."

Sue sauntered over and took their orders. They continued making idle conversation, nothing too serious or personal until their meals were served. They ate quietly each famished, lost in thought. They stole glances at each other trying not to make eye contact but every now and then they failed. Electricity burned between the two of them, unbidden and frightening.

Edward and Jasper cleaned their plates leaving them full and satisfied. Having eaten so much they both felt a little groggy.

Edward grabbed for the check and handed Sue a twenty while Jasper protested.

"You can get the check next time." Edward said softly. "Let's get you home."

_**Part 2 of The Ride Home will Post tomorrow. Hope you liked. Let me know!**_


	11. The Ride Home Pt ll

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. **_

_**Interlude**_

_**~The Ride Home Pt. ll~**_

_You can get the check next time." Edward said softly. "Let's get you home."_

Jasper noticed that there were a lot of eyes on the two of them as they left the diner. Young and old seemed to have a keen interest in the boys. It should be said that Forks is a basketball town and the High School games often attracted virtually the entire population. The thought of another young athlete joining the squad especially if he was any good captured their attention.

Edward leaned towards him and whispered; "Watch out, once they know you're going out for basketball the local paper will want to do a feature on you." Edward's warm breath lingered on Jasper's skin. He fought to ignore the feeling swelling in him. Jasper chuckled nervously.

Lauren was at a booth across the way with some friends and waved enthusiastically trying to get them to come over to her table. Edward was having none of it so he waved back at the girls and lightly pressed on Jaspers back guiding him out the door.

It had gotten quite chilly in the time they had been in the diner. Jasper shivered as they walked towards Edward's car. Edward's hand brushed lightly against his. Each touch brought a familiarity with it. Clearly Edward wasn't uncomfortable with the slight grazes that passed between them seemingly unaware of the impact they had on Jasper.

Edward clicked the locks open and again held the door for Jasper.

"Um, thanks." Jasper felt a little awkward but the thought was nice he supposed.

Once in the car, Edward without thinking reached over and pulled the seatbelt across Jasper's body securing it.

"There." He said with satisfaction.

"You know I can buckle my own seat belt, right Edward?" The air inside the car was sparking with tension.

"Well you had some difficulty before so I thought I'd just save you the trouble. I feel very protective of you." Edward reached up and brushed his fingers at side of Jasper's mouth. Jasper gasped a little.

"You had something on your lip, probably a crumb." He said dreamily letting his fingers linger a little too long before pulling back. Jasper did not know how to react so he did nothing while his insides were in turmoil.

They drove back to Charlie's place, all the lights were off at the house. It appeared no one was home yet or they were asleep. Bella's truck was there but Charlie's cruiser was absent. Bella was likely asleep. Edward turned the car off and the two boys sat in silence feeling the connection swirl between them. Neither one made a move.

"Are you staying over?" Jasper asked nervously cutting through the thick tension. Jasper just sat still as a stone not even opening the car door. He really didn't want Edward to leave. He wanted him nearby even if it was in the room down the hall.

"I can't" Edward croaked out. "My folks are actually in town both at the same time, for once. I need to spend some "quality time" with them." He said sarcastically making air quotes.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you around Edward. Thanks for dinner and picking me up." Jasper opened the car door and got out and started walking towards the house slightly disappointed.

"Wait, Jasper!" Edward's door flung open and he walked rapidly over to a very surprised and anxious Jasper. What did Edward want?

"Your shirt, you forgot it in the car" Edward said shyly holding it out for Jasper to take. Jasper remembered he was still wearing Edward's hoodie.

"Thanks. Let me give you your jacket." Jasper moved to take it off but was stopped by Edward's hand on his arm. Jasper wanted to pull him into a hug but restrained himself.

"You can give it back to me later." Edward smiled slapping Jasper's arm in a friendly way before turning back to his car. He stopped again and turned back towards Jasper.

"Oh hey, summer school starts next week. I was thinking you might need a ride."

"That would be great, Edward." Jasper grinned and sunk his hands into the pockets of Edward's hoodie.

"See ya!" Edward waved out the window as he drove off.

"Yeah, see ya." Jasper sighed as he waved back at the receding tail lights.

Maybe he could get this friend thing right after all.


	12. Mending Fences

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. **_

_**Interlude**_

_**~Mending Fences~**_

_There's nothing that pizza and a tub of ice cream won't fix._

Jasper stood staring down the drive long after Edward's car disappeared from view. He turned and practically skipped up to the front door pleased with himself that he hadn't been a total idiot this evening and the result was a new friend.

The front door was locked and Jasper didn't have a key yet. He looked around for obvious places to stash one without luck. He really didn't want to wake Bella if he could avoid it.

The door off the kitchen on the side of the house could still be unlocked. Jasper wandered around and was in luck. The handle turned easily. The door squeaked and the kitchen light suddenly turned on blinding him momentarily.

"Jasper you scared me!" Bella stood at the opposite side of the room with a bat in her hand causing Jasper to move into a defensive position.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't have a key." He said hands held up in surrender.

"I heard a car drive up but no one came in then I heard footsteps crunching and well..."

"That was just Edward dropping me off." Jasper gently released the bat from her hands and set it by the door.

"I thought you'd be home before now," complained Bella.

"We decided to stop and eat dinner at the diner before heading home" Jasper responded flushing slightly at the mention Edward.

"Well you guys could have come and picked me up. Instead I had to settle for pizza with Charlie before he headed back to work. You heard about the crash?"

"Well yeah, I was at the Station when they got the call. Remember, I'm working for your Dad?" Jasper slipped off the hoodie but held onto it. The kitchen was warm and he was feeling overheated. Hopefully Bella's curiosity was satisfied.

"Oh, that's right." Bella bounced over to the fridge removing the half-eaten pizza and a tub of ice cream.

"Do you want to share? I'm still starving." Jasper was amazed at Bella's appetite. How could someone so small eat like a trucker? Jasper was stunned by her ability to consume mass quantities.

"I just ate" he began still full from the meal at the diner but faltered recalling his decision to work on his relationship with Bella "but maybe I'll have some ice cream and keep you company."

"Yay!" Bella clapped her hands. "We can watch a movie unless you're too tired…"

"I'm good. Let me get the ice cream, you heat the pizza." They worked quickly pulling together their snack settling down together on the couch and argued briefly over what to watch finally agreeing on The Hangover. Bella dug into her pizza while Jasper ate a bit of the ice cream before setting the bowl down. Jasper found himself laughing out loud at the movie while Bella giggled quoting choice lines to each other.

At some point Bella stretched out on the couch and put her feet up on Jasper's lap. Jasper's arms were stretched out along the back of the couch with his stocking feet up on the coffee table. He used Edward's hoodie as a pillow. Both were completely at ease with each other not feeling the need to talk.

Finally though, as the credits rolled, Bella came to a decision. She wanted to clear the air having been hurt by Jasper's distance over these past weeks. Jasper would just as soon have not addressed the subject and just moved forward. She straightened up and sat cross-legged on the far side of the couch facing Jasper. He knew something was up and started to get nervous.

"Jasper, I'm really happy that we're hanging out tonight," Bella spoke tentatively afraid that Jasper would clam up again.

"I was wondering though, did I do something to upset you? You barely spoke to me at all until tonight and no one was telling me anything so…" she was at a loss as to how to proceed wringing her hands.

Jasper sat up pulling his feet off the table and turned towards Bella upset that he hurt her feelings.

"Oh no, that's not it at all Bella." He sighed pushing his hair off his face and figured he should tell her something about what happened and why he was here without giving himself away.

"It's just after the fight with my parents I was so upset when they kicked me out. I was in a bad way until Uncle Charlie came and got me and then suddenly I was here surrounded by new faces, not knowing which way was up. I just kind of pulled into myself. I felt bad too and honestly, I talked to your dad about it and he gave me some good advice. He told me to forget about my problems and just be the same old kid I was before… um, well before."

"I'm sorry about whatever happened with your folks. I hope someday you'll trust me enough to tell me. Anyway, so can we go back to being best cousins then?" Bella grinned broadly at Jasper.

"I'm your only cousin, Bells!" Bella giggled and tossed a throw pillow at Jasper who without thinking picked up Edward's hoodie and launched it at her. Oops!

"Hey, I know who this belongs to."

"Um yeah, Edward let me borrow it so I wouldn't have to wear the uniform in the diner."

"Well that was nice of him, I know he wants to be your friend but wow, Edward never let's anyone touch his stuff."

"Well then I guess I must be special." Jasper joked, immediately turning bright red.

"Yeah," Bella smiled at her cousin her eyes gleaming. "Yeah, I guess you are."

…..

_**Please review and tell me what you think! Another update tomorrow…first day of summer school!**_

_**For those of you following Blind Faith, the next chapter will be up this weekend!**_


	13. Setting Foundations

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. **_

_**Sorry so long in updating. Had too much going on to write much but I'm off for 2 weeks now!**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~Setting Foundations~**_

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Jasper spent more time with Bella and her friends getting to know them better working Thursday and Friday afternoons at the station organizing the filing. He didn't see Edward at all since Edward's folks were still in town.

He missed Edward. Now that they were "friends" Jasper wondered if he should call or text him and touch base. No, he was too chicken shit to reach out even if he did have a valid reason to talk to him.

Did Edward still intend to give him a ride on Monday? Technically he could hitch a ride with Bella but he'd need to find his own way home. He figured he could walk in a pinch. Summer school was only half days; he might just head over to the station and hang out and wait for Charlie to get done. What he really wanted though was to ride with Edward.

Jasper was incredibly bored. Lacking anything better to do he lay down on his bed and thought about Edward's beautiful countenance; his sexy lips and twinkly eyes. Draping one arm across his face to block out the light he dozed.

_Gentle fingers traced across his face his lips then down his neck. A kiss was stolen. Hair was brushed from his face as he grew increasingly aroused wanting to reach out to the one caressing him. His hand drifted over his arousal…_

The bed jostled slightly waking Jasper from his slumber. He groggily turned over to find Edward perched on the edge of the bed.

"Hey sleepyhead" Edward whispered. Jasper's heart hammered in his chest at the sight of his friend. A brief memory of his daydream made him blush.

"What are you doing here?" He said groggily trying to clear his bleary eyes.

Jasper sat up leaning against the headboard. Internally he urged himself to stay calm and cool.

"I just came over to see what you were up to, if you wanted to hang out. The folks went out to dinner in Port Angeles. I um, didn't want to go." Edward was tracing patterns on the comforter avoiding Jasper's eyes.

"Did you eat yet?" Jasper stretched his arms up over his head revealing a sliver of skin between his jeans and t-shirt. Edward choked out his reply.

"Nope, your Aunt Renee asked me to stay for dinner though."

"Cool. Let's go see what's cooking." Jasper bounced off the bed grabbed Edward's hand and yanked him up sending them both stumbling forward. "Come on" he urged laughing lightly "I'm starving". Edward trailed right behind as they scooted down the steps.

A delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen where Aunt Renee was busily putting dinner together.

Jasper and Edward plopped down at the kitchen table seats next to each other, unaware of shoulders touching.

"Are you lazy boys just going to sit there and watch me work?" Renee teased. They both jumped up. "You," she cocked her head at Edward "set the table." "Jasper, help me serve everything up."

They all set happily to work. Uncle Charlie got home just as everything was ready. Did Renee have a sixth sense or amazing timing?

Charlie took a few minutes to clean up before sitting at the head of the table; Renee sat to his right while the boys sat together to Charlie's left. Normally whenever Edward stayed over for dinner he would sit next to Bella, Jasper across from them. Charlie picked up on the change in seating noting how closely the boys sat. He smiled inwardly.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked Renee. Bella was usually to be found in the kitchen helping her mom. "She's spending the night at Alice's." Renee replied. Satisfied, he turned to Edward inquiring about his parents.

"Oh they're fine. Mom had a hankering for Moroccan so they went out to Port Angeles for dinner."

"Are they staying in town for a while?"

"Um, I think they're here until school starts at least. Mom doesn't have another show until the fall and I think Dad is going to be writing some book and lecturing less." Edward was very uncomfortable. However much he loved his parents happy they were home as he had missed them, the fact that they settling in for a while meant he'd be spending less time at the Swan's and therefore wouldn't be seeing Jasper, his newly minted "friend" quite as often as he'd like.

"I told them I'd probably spend the night here since they'll be back late if that's okay…" Edward hazarded a quick glance over at Jasper. Their eyes met and quickly flicked away from each other. Jasper's cheeks burned at the happy thought Edward would be near tonight.

"You're welcome to stay the night, Edward." Renee smiled brightly at him. "You're practically family and I'm so happy to see that you and Jasper have become such great friends."

"Oh and uh, they said to tell you guys how grateful they were that you were watching over me." Edward squeaked out, ignoring Renee's last comment. "They want you all to come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Wonderful! I'll call Esme tomorrow and asked her what I should bring." Renee popped out of her chair just then remembering dessert, lemon meringue pie a favorite of both boys.

After dessert, Jasper was completely stuffed. He noticed that over the past few weeks he'd put on some weight. Time to start working out, he thought especially if he was going out for basketball. Edward interrupted his train of thought as if he had read his mind.

"Jasper, you want to go shoot some hoops out front? I want to work off some of this meal which was great by the way, Renee." She smirked with pride.

Edward grabbed the basketball from the hall closet and they both headed for the driveway, Edward bouncing the ball. He jogged across and turned snapping the ball quickly at Jasper.

"Catch!" he shouted surprising Jasper who automatically reached for the ball and shot at the basket.

"Swish, all net!" He exclaimed throwing a fist in the air.

"Lucky shot." Edward growled teasingly bouncing the ball as he circled Jasper trying to find a way to the basket.

They continued to play one on one blocking each other gaining respect for each other's athletic abilities. Up until now they'd only challenged each other in video games. They hit shoulders and hips sweating off the evening meal. Jasper grabbed at the ball trying to wrestle it away from Edward. They were both laughing pushing and pulling at each other until Edward stumbled. Jasper caught him about the waist before he could fall and pulled him flush against his body.

Both sweaty boys were panting and gasping not breaking contact until it became more than a game. Staring at each other, unmoving it became more and more until Jasper broke the contact and stole the ball.

"One last shot and I'm hitting the shower" Jasper yelled, blushing and dodging Edward's grasp. He took a jump shot that bounced off the rim right into Edward's hands. Edward leapt gracefully and made the shot.

"Score!" He yelled dancing around Jasper in exhilaration. No one challenged him in basketball the way Jasper had this summer evening in the Swan's driveway. This was going to be a great season!

"Race you to the shower!" He yelled as they both ran for the front door.

All the while, Renee and Charlie silently watched the boys from the kitchen window.

"Do you think they'll figure things out?" Renee sighed.

"I've no doubt, hon, they'll figure it out. In the meantime, maybe they'll get a chance to be kids."

_**Hope you liked it and again, sorry so late! Please review and give me your thoughts!**_


	14. Getting to Know You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. **_

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Here's a treat for all you loyal readers just because!**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~Getting to Know You~**_

Edward and Jasper sprinted into the house after their one on one basketball session. Edward tossed the ball on the couch and raced to beat Jasper to the stairs. "Hi Charlie, Hi Renee!" Edward called out as he streaked by the kitchen entrance. "I call the shower first!" They pounded up the stairs much to the delight of the Swans. Charlie had to intervene though.

"Boys, slow down basketball season hasn't started and we need the both of you!" He hollered good-naturedly after them. Renee came out and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hell I'm missing the game! Thanks for dinner sweetie, you know where to find me." He kissed his wife on the cheek as she handed him a beer. He wandered off to watch the Mariners self-destruct once again.

Renee stood at the sink filled with sudsy water thinking about Jasper. She idly scrubbed the plates clean setting them in the dishwasher. How strong Jasper was, she mused horrified that Jasper had been put out on the streets. How ignorant his parents were and thank God for Charlie. He loved that boy as if he were his own.

Someone, probably the loser in the race to the shower loped down the stairs.

"Hey Aunt Renee, can I help you clean up?" Jasper asked.

"Ah, so Edward beat you to the shower eh?" She winked at him.

"Yeah, who knew he could move that fast." Jasper chuckled rolling his eyes.

Renee thought, "Y_up, he's moving pretty fast"_.

"Could you put the leftovers in the fridge for me and wipe down the table?"

"Sure, Auntie." Jasper busied himself with his chores as Renee finished up the dishes. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to connect with with Jasper. He was finally opening up truly becoming part of this family.

"So are you settling in okay, hon?" She studiously concentrated on the dishes hoping that Jasper would open up.

"I think so. I've met some of Bella and Edward's friends. They seem pretty cool." He covered the bowls with plastic wrap as he talked keeping his hands busy.

"You like working with Charlie?"

"Oh, yeah, I love it!" Jasper enthused. "I think they really need me at the Station. The place was a mess when I started and now the filing is under control." He said proudly.

"You don't mind not getting paid?" Renee realized she'd been washing the same bowl for five minutes. She huffed and moved on to a fork.

"Are you kidding?" Jasper gulped and hesitated slightly they were turned away from each other. Jasper was leaning over the table. "After everything you and Uncle Charlie have done for me…getting paid would be…it just never occurred to me… I mean I was practically starving…"

She turned and stalked over to him tears in her eyes. She grabbed Jasper and wrapped her soapy hands around him and hugged him tight.

"You are such a good kid and I love you so much." Renee could not hold back her tears. Neither could Jasper. They stood for a moment just sobbing releasing the pent up emotions. Renee was determined that Jasper would never suffer the way he had at the hands of those who should have loved him most ever again if she had anything to say about it. She didn't mention to Jasper the conversation she'd had with his mother. It would only wound him further.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Edward stood in the doorway freshly showered dressed in his sleep clothes, his hair still damp. The look on his face was one of utter concern for his friend. His brow creased.

"The shower free?" Jasper sniffled as Aunt Renee wiped her eyes turning back to the dishes.

"Of course," Edward said trying to puzzle why Jasper was crying. "I was just coming to let you know..." He was confused anxious to understand why Jasper was so upset. Did something happen to his family? He felt constrained after meeting Renee's eyes. They basically said, "_Let it go."_

"Cool." Jasper brushed by him without another word.

Edward stood in the doorway baffled. When they parted Jasper was laughing, full of himself. The boy who just rushed by reminded him of the Jasper he first met weeks ago. What triggered the reaction?

"Renee, is everything okay with Jasper?" He asked tentatively. She turned towards him wiping her eyes.

"Be careful with him Edward, he's been through so much. I can't tell you, it will have to come from him" Renee then gave him a quick hug and pushed him away.

"Go see what he's up to. Don't let him wallow."

Edward walked slowly back up the stairs. Something bad happened with his folks of that he was certain but what? Jasper was as clean cut as they come, well a little on the hippie side but Edward liked that about Jasper. It wasn't drugs or a bad grade that was for sure. What else could make his parents so upset? Did he get a girl pregnant? Horrors!

Jasper was still in the shower so Edward continued to his bedroom and flopped on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He heard the water shut off and Jasper's movements in the bathroom. The tap turned on and off, probably brushing his teeth, he thought. There was silence for a bit then the bathroom door opened and Jasper entered his bedroom. After a bit he heard music coming from Jasper's room.

Edward sat up on his elbows debating whether to go to him.

After a reasonable period of time he got up and wandered to his door hesitating. Did Jasper want him to intrude on his current state? Technically Edward didn't know anything about his life before he arrived in Forks.

Edward eased his door open and walked to Jasper's finding the door ajar. Edward pushed it open and found Jasper lying on his bed playing video games, staring into the screen.

"Hey, what's up? Can I join you?" Edward said tentatively.

"Um, sure. Here's a controller. I'll restart for two players." Jasper rolled over to reset the unit exposing his body for Edward's perusal. Lovely, he thought. Jasper was quiet, reflective. Edward let him be.

They both lay back against the headboard battling for supremacy. They were evenly matched so after a few hours they gave in to exhaustion. Jasper faded first. Edward noticed only when he won game after game. He glanced over at his friend still cradling his controller but who was fast asleep. Edward leaned back against the pillows piled behind him and sunk into slumber as well.

Well into the night Jasper began to dream:

_Soft caresses and kisses all along his neck and shoulder. Warm breaths on his neck spoke of affection and desire. Delicate fingers traced patterns on his stomach pressing ever more urgently against his skin pushing his shirt up and out of the way. Jasper pushed back into his desire meeting solidity._

Jasper's eyes sprung open and suddenly he was wide-awake. This was no dream. Edward was there in his bed touching him pressing his hard cock up against Jasper's ass. He wanted this touch but at the same time was repelled knowing all of the bad that goes with being outed. Plus, for all he knew Edward was dreaming about some hot girl. Jasper was at a loss. He wiggled around a bit and sighed. Edward swiftly pulled his hand and body back so Jasper feigned waking.

He turned to face Edward who had turned completely away from him.

"Edward, hey you fell asleep. Dude, are you awake?" Edward faked a groan and turned towards Jasper.

"Wow, what time is it?"

"Late, I guess." Jasper spoke tentatively anxious for Edward to leave it was all so overwhelming.

"Whoa. I better get to bed. 'Night Jasper." Edward shuffled off to his room slightly hunched over.

Jasper was nowhere near sleepy thinking about what just happened. He really liked Edward but was unsure whether Edward was just seeking to comfort him after his emotional outburst. They didn't get a chance to discuss it. As far as he knew Edward was straight. His desire for the boy lingered leaving him aching.

_**Hope you liked this extra special posting! Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**PS, a lot of people are reading this story but very few are reviewing. I really want your thoughts!**_


	15. The Truth Shall Set You Free Part I

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. **_

_**Interlude**_

_**~The Truth Shall Set You Free – Part I~**_

Jasper stayed completely still watching as Edward exited his bedroom softly clicking the door shut behind as he did so. What the hell? His mind roiled at the possibility that Edward was into him. There was no way in heaven that Jasper was ready to reciprocate.

Edward's touch left hot tingles dancing over his skin. Jasper's aroused state was testament to his attraction to the boy even though mentally he fought against the need to touch him, to kiss him.

Wide-awake he listened to Edward moving about the guest room apparently unable to sleep. The door to Edward's room opened and shut softly. Quiet footsteps padded by his door causing Jasper to sit up in bed wondering what Edward was up to.

Jasper threw his covers off and quickly pulled on his jeans and a worn hoodie. He realized it was the one Edward loaned him weeks before. He stood listening at his own door to Edward's movements as he proceeded down the squeaky stairs. The house was old and gave off familiar creaky noises. Jasper quietly opened his door just as he heard the front door snap shut.

What in the world was Edward up to?

Jasper quickly slid into his shoes sneaking down the stairs after Edward trying to remain unobserved. He diverted to the kitchen chancing a look out the window in time to see Edward trudging off towards his own house. Why was he leaving so late in the evening? Had he hurt Edward by rejecting him so that he felt the need to leave? That was unacceptable. Whatever his issues, Jasper did not want to hurt his friend nor allow him to feel embarrassed.

Jasper flew out the front door running after Edward. Edward was barely visible in the distance. Jasper sprinted to catch up to him. Edward came to a sudden stop likely hearing him approach but he didn't turn to look at Jasper.

Jasper slowed and loped up to Edward grabbing on to the backpack hanging from Edward's shoulder jerking on it to make him stop. He paused to catch his breath before speaking.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He huffed at Edward tugging to get his attention.

Edward stood still as a statue.

"I'm so sorry I took advantage of you in your sleep." He whispered unable to look at Jasper. "I thought you would want me gone."

"Never." Jasper turned Edward to gaze at him.

"I liked it. Your touch, I liked it Edward." Jasper was still breathing heavily from the effort to catch up to his friend.

He gathered all of his courage and looked into Edward's eyes. The desire reflected back at him told Jasper everything he needed to know.

Jasper wrapped his finger through Edwards belt loop and tugged at him encouraging Edward to return back to the house.

It took a while for the boys to warm up once they were back inside the Swan's house because despite being summer this was, after all, the rainy Pacific Northwest. They both headed for the kitchen and something warm to drink. Jasper suggested hot chocolate, which sounded perfect to Edward who shrugged off his light jacket and made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

Jasper made quick work of their drinks pouring the steamy concoction into two large mugs. He brought them over to the table and placed one in front of Edward who promptly wrapped his hands around the cup to ward off the chill of the night.

Jasper sat down next to Edward close enough that there was the occasional brush of their arms. He looked into his cup of hot chocolate carefully considering what he would say next as he surreptitiously watched Edward quietly sip from his drink.

Jasper was still deeply troubled by the events that led to his stay with the Swans. In some respects he wanted to build a stone wall around his secret but it wasn't going to work where Edward was concerned. They had become so close in such a short period of time. He wasn't certain how much detail he wanted to share with Edward but for certain there was one thing he would tell him.

The kitchen suddenly seemed too bright for the late night confessional. Jasper reached past Edward and switched off the overhead light leaving only the glow from the stove; a more intimate setting in which to open his soul to his friend.

"How to begin," Jasper started. Edward glanced over worriedly, his beautiful brow furrowed. He placed a hand on Jasper's arm stroking it lightly.

"It's okay, Jasper. You don't owe me anything."

"You're wrong about that Edward, I do owe you an explanation, you're my friend and I need to trust someone." Jasper sighed deeply and held Edward's gaze.

"Edward, I'm gay." Jasper took a shuddering breath and continued. "I've known for a while, probably a couple of years. I never had interest in the girls in my school other than as friends even though more than a few crushed on me." He blushed at that confession. Edward grinned at him lightening Jasper's mood.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Edward responded softly, almost to himself.

"Anyway, I've never ever acted on any attraction I might have felt, I just knew that at some point in my life I would be with a man. I've never even kissed anyone." The two boys gazed at each other not realizing minutes had passed before Jasper resumed his story. By now their fingers were entwined. Edward encouraged him to continue.

"I guess you must be wondering how I ended up here in Forks when my life in San Antonio was so great, right?" He said with an edge. Edward nodded watching as conflicting emotions crossed Jasper's face.

"I made the biggest fucking mistake of my life, Edward, I wanted to be honest about my sexuality; I thought I could be me. So I came out to the two people I loved most in the world."

"Tell me what happened." Edward whispered squeezing Jasper's hand in reassurance.

_**Tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly welcomed. Part ll will be up later today or tomorrow.**_


	16. The Truth Shall Set You Free Part II

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. **_

_**Interlude**_

_**~The Truth Shall Set You Free Part II~**_

"_I made the biggest fucking mistake of my life, Edward, I wanted to be honest about my sexuality; I thought I could be me. So I came out to the two people I loved most in the world."_

"_Tell me what happened." Edward whispered squeezing Jasper's hand in reassurance_.

It was late but neither boy cared about the time.

Jasper released his hand from Edward's grasp and rubbed his eyes. He fought back the overwhelming flood of emotions that Edward's tender words brought forth.

"God, I think back to how happy I was. My life was fucking perfect, you know? My folks were totally involved in everything I did at school and with sports. Mom was the ultimate PTA parent. She volunteered for everything and I was so proud of her. She was beautiful and she loved me so much…" Jasper paused, gathering himself to continue.

"Mom is Uncle Charlie's sister, I guess you probably know that. They look a lot alike, dark hair and all but she has these really pretty blue eyes. My Dad, well, I take after him, that's what everybody says. He was like this superstar high school athlete with surfer dude good looks. His name is Jasper too and he went to the same school as I did so you can imagine what it was like. The trophy case is full of pictures of him. It was weird to see because there are also pictures of me in there. The only difference is that his are black and white and mine are in color. Otherwise we look like twins, we even have the same jersey number." Jasper chuckled at the memory taken back momentarily to a happier time.

"It was a given that I would be popular and I was. In Texas, high school sports are everything. I mean they even have a stadium in San Antonio where the teams play that's as good as any pro stadium. It's a freaking huge deal so I had a legacy to live up to and for the most part I did. I'm a straight A student. I was on both varsity basketball and football as a sophomore. Our football team made it to the state championship two years in a row. Every aspect of our lives revolved around sports and school.

It seemed like my Dad spent every moment that he wasn't at work involved in coaching me and he was always on the sidelines. It was like he was living his life through me and…Oh fuck, this is hard." Jasper put his head down in his hands and gave in to his tears while Edward murmured soothing words and softly patted his back.

"You need some water, I'll be right back." Edward got up from his chair and quickly went about getting Jasper a cool drink along with a box of tissues he'd spied on the sideboard.

"Here you go Jazz." Jasper gulped at the water and took a few of the tissues to wipe his face.

"It's late Jasper, and it's a lot to get out. I thinks it's best if we head upstairs to go to sleep now." Edward worried that the flood of memories was too much for Jasper.

"No, no, I need to get this out so you understand. It's important to me that you get where I'm coming from." Jasper gazed into Edward's concerned expression as he gripped onto the front of his shirt like a desperate man. "I'm okay, really." He released his grip on Edward's shirt and hunched over the table hands folded in front of him. Edward mimicked Jasper's position keeping a careful eye on his friend.

The boys sat quietly for a moment in the subdued lighting of the kitchen. The only sound the soft ticking of the clock on the wall. Somewhere a dog barked once or twice. Jasper sighed and sipped on his water.

"So as you can tell the folks were totally wrapped up in me. I'm an only child. After high school I was supposed to head to Texas A&M my father's alma mater. My life was completely planned out except for one little thing. I liked guys.

Mom was constantly trying to set me up on dates. She knew the moms of all the cheerleaders and who was crushing on me. I went out pretty often but never got past kissing and even that was a chore. It never got to the point where I had a girlfriend although I did go to junior prom." Jasper tugged at his hair lost in thought.

"This next part is really hard to talk about, Edward. It hurts so much." A deep sigh emanated from his gut seemingly giving up a bit of his soul.

"It was like any other Saturday, the week after prom with just a little less than a month to go before the end of school. I was in the kitchen with my folks. We were going over plans for my birthday party the following week. Everything was so ordinary.

I remember it was really sunny outside. Mom was cooking up breakfast and Dad was reading the sports section of the newspaper checking out who was being recruited for college teams. I was starving but wanted to get in a run before breakfast. It's weird the things you remember.

I'd been churning over my desire to come out to the folks and was still waffling about it. They never showed me anything other than unconditional love so I never in my wildest dreams questioned their acceptance. I figured they'd be upset for a while but then life would go back to normal. I just didn't know how to bring it up until Mom gave me an opening.

I was bent over tying up my running shoes and she was going on and on about Shelley, the girl I took to prom and how beautiful she was. Shelley was hot; she just didn't have a dick.

Apparently Shelley was crazy about me and wanted more than just friendship. Mom was like "Oh she would be the perfect girlfriend for you" and I was like "She's not my type" then she goes, "Are you crazy? Only a gay guy wouldn't want Shelley." Like I said, she threw me a bone. I only wish I hadn't grabbed the opportunity.

"So Mom and Dad" I said. "I guess this is a good a time as any to have this talk." I was freaking out from nerves but figured it would be fine once I got it out. "I can't be Shelley's boyfriend, I mean she great and all but um, I _**am**_ gay."

My mom gasped and dropped the pan spilling the contents all over the floor. My Dad, fuck…my Dad looked at me as if he'd never seen me before. His eyes had a look of utter shock and loss and something else horror or disgust I can't define it, as if I'd died or something equally as tragic. He scrunched up the newspaper and threw it on the floor fleeing the kitchen. The next thing I heard was my Dad throwing up in the downstairs bathroom." Jasper rubbed his eyes as if trying to erase the memory.

My mom ran from the kitchen crying, "Oh my God, Oh my God" over and over again. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. I could hear her comforting my Dad who was alternately crying and retching. What the fuck? I thought. I never expected this reaction and I sat there stunned.

Then my Dad stomped back in the kitchen. He clearly had been crying. I'd never ever seen him like this. "You were my legacy." He sobbed pointing at me. "You wound me to the very bottom of my soul. You make me feel so dirty. Now you are nothing. You can't go back to my school. You need to find somewhere else to be but I won't be shamed by you."

"It's my school too," I argued. "I haven't done anything. I won't tell anyone. Nothing will change, Dad." It was as if he was talking about some stranger not me, his only son his veritable doppelganger.

It was as if he was breaking down in front of me. Finally he said the last words I ever heard from his mouth. "I can't live with you in this house. I am pulling you out of school. Be gone by the time I return." My mom ran after him crying. I was utterly alone.

I thought, what the fuck do I do now? I regretted ever uttering those three words. Had I known the reaction I would get from my Dad I would have stayed closeted forever. My mom came back in the house but couldn't meet my eyes.

"Jasper, pack a bag. It will only be for a few days until I get your dad sorted. See if you can find a friend to stay with."

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"Oh no, son. I just hope your Dad can survive this. There are things you…just pack a bag. I'll give you some money to tide you over. Don't come back until you hear from me."

I couldn't even cry. I was in shock. My life completely changed forever in less than five minutes. I ran upstairs and went through the motions of packing a bag not really paying attention to what I grabbed as I expected it to be a very temporary situation. Once Dad calmed down all would be well.

All I felt was confusion. I stuffed my cell in the bag along with my laptop slung my guitar over my shoulder and pounded down the stairs now beginning to fill with anger. I had no idea what was going on and it seemed it was about more than me being gay.

"What's going on mom, why did Dad react like that, it's not like him at all."

"Jasper! Just go. I'll talk to you soon enough."

I was thinking I must be bad. Being gay must be bad for my Dad to hate me so. I trudged out of the house without a goodbye hug and kiss from my mom in as far back as I can remember. Rather than go to a friends thinking they might have heard rumors by now; gossip travels at the speed of light in our circle, I headed to the Riverwalk .

_**I know it's harsh to leave it like this but the chapter just got too long. Part III will be posted in a few hours. Review to encourage me!**_


	17. The Truth Shall Set You Free Part III

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. **_

_**Interlude**_

_**~The Truth Shall Set You Free Part III~**_

_I was thinking I must be bad. Being gay must be bad for my Dad to hate me so. I trudged out of the house without a goodbye hug and kiss from my mom in as far back as I can remember. Rather than go to a friends thinking they might have heard rumors by now; gossip travels at the speed of light in our circle, I headed to the Riverwalk ._

Jasper stretched out his long frame settling for the rest of his story. He glanced over at Edward who gave him a small smile of encouragement. Jasper let his mind wander back to that first night out on the streets of San Antonio.

"I never did eat until late in the day. I walked into the food court in the mall and bought a burger and fries and settled into one of the out of the way café tables outside. The sadness curled over me until finally I hunched over to avoid being recognized and gave myself over to my tears.

I was completely at a loss. My entire life had been plotted out for me and stage-managed by my mom and dad. Suddenly I was left to make my way alone and unguided. This was an entirely strange concept and I was without skills to cope well. I had zero street savvy. I was just a polite high school kid vulnerable as hell so much so even I could sense what an appealing target I made.

I wasn't ratty or tattered yet and my clothes screamed money and privilege. I changed into khaki colored board shorts, a black concert t-shirt and my leather top siders before I left the house. Casual wear yes, but expensive labels. San Antonio was pretty hot this time of year. A jacket surely didn't seem necessary.

I thought to check how much Mom had given me to tide me over. As I guessed it was one hundred dollars, enough to get through at most a week. Hopefully by then everything would be resolved. It was what I fervently wished for, to go back to my old comfortable life.

It was getting late. I began to worry about where to stay the night. I thought about just heading home. Surely this was all just a horrible mistake and the folks were worriedly anxious as to where I was. I probably should call ahead. I pulled my cell out and dialed the house number. Mom answered immediately.

"Jasper, she whispered harshly, "I told you I would call. Your father is a mess. I'll call you later okay? Goodbye."

I was stunned speechless. It's not as if I was some distant relative looking for a handout, I was their son and up until a few hours ago the center of their universe. Right now it seemed as though they didn't give a shit about me. I told my folks I was gay and they completely rejected me. I kept repeating that somehow I must be bad, that I did something wrong otherwise they would still love me. My own mom didn't want me. Wasn't there some saying about that? I was definitely feeling the pangs of rejection.

I got up from the café table and grabbed my bag. The sun had gone down and it had cooled a bit. It was still comfortable though for this time of year. I wandered aimlessly around the Riverwalk praying I wouldn't encounter anyone I knew. I was hungry again but didn't want to blow my money. I headed for the exit unsure of where I was going passing a small liquor store situated next to a souvenir shop. I paused and entered the liquor store when I spied a display of chips. I'm sure that would tide me over for a while. I could spare a buck.

The guy behind the counter was tall with black hair, most likely Native American. He took my money and handed me my change. I had never, ever felt the need to hoard my cash before now. The little penny bowl looked particularly enticing.

The cashier gave me the once over figuring me for a preppy dude. I shied from eye contact.

I closely guarded my bag of chips and climbed the stairs to street level. Where to go now, I wondered.

The Alamo was a few blocks over and still open for an hour or so. I went often on school field trips over the years so I had an affinity for the place. The lights were on now that it was dusk giving it a ghostly glow consistent with its history. Many had died in defense of the Alamo. I sought it out now as my refuge.

I followed a family in much like mine in demeanor and no one gave me a second look. The illuminated trees inside the walls of the fort seemed alive and knowing. Could they feel my hurt?

The Alamo was haunted, of that I'm certain. So much blood was spilt so many lives destroyed that in my mind their spirits still dwelled here seeking their due.

I wandered toward the old barracks and jail most of which was fenced off from entrance due to the fragility of the original sandstone some still covered with soot from the fire that ravaged the site over a hundred and fifty years previously.

I immediately recognized this as the perfect place to squat. It was well guarded; I was unlikely to be mugged.

The adjacent hall was now empty. Closing time was approaching. I wiggled at the protective fencing finding a weak spot.

There was a place just big enough for me to get through. I tossed my bag over and wriggled though the small opening.

I collected my bag and looked around for an isolated spot where I wasn't likely to be observed. There was a honeycomb of rooms kept from public view. Wandering along in the dark I moved carefully avoiding any delicate object. My mission was not to cause harm. I entered what seemed to be a community room of some sort likely serving this part of the barracks. I could still smell the fire from so long ago infused into the very walls themselves as if it was recent. I found a hearth and set my things down.

I flopped down exhausted from the events of the day, hungry and shell-shocked. The past hours and the loss of parental affection seemed as unreal to me as the thought that I'd be spending the night in the Alamo. I almost laughed out loud at the ridiculousness. Almost. I did finally eat my chips feeling like Oliver Twist "Please sir, may I have some more?" How pathetic is that." Jasper paused in his story to see how Edward was taking all of this in. He was rapt in attention. "Continue," he voiced.

"I couldn't stop the tears finally succumbing to exhaustion and sleep using my backpack as a pillow. My phone never rang.

I spent two more days in my secret spot until I was found out, sneaking out for small snacks and bathroom breaks. On one of the days there was a big barbecue held by the local Masons chapter so I grabbed a few pieces of steak when I thought I was unobserved and slunk back to my temporary haven.

By now I was numb beginning to come to terms with what it meant to be homeless and alone. I felt so hollow and unloved. Most nights I cried myself into a stupor unsure of what to do next.

On the last night I heard a racket outside my little spot, which scared the shit out of me. So far I had been completely alone. I was now dirty and stinking. My hair was matted so I'm sure I was beginning to stick out when I made my daily forays.

Footsteps approached as I cowered in a corner praying they would turn away but such was not my luck. Standing in the doorway as I opened my eyes was a giant of a man in full uniform holding a Billy club.

I considered my options and settled on the truth unable to contain my grief any longer.

"My folks kicked me out," I blubbered. "I have no place to go. I'm scared."

"You sure don't look like your typical homeless boy or druggie son. What did you do to cause that kind of reaction?" He drawled.

"I guess I told them I was gay." I felt like such a weakling as I cried through this confession.

"Bad move… Listen, I have a better place for you, a bed and access to a bathroom. There's a soup kitchen nearby where you can get something to eat. Come with me son." I quickly gathered my meager belongings and followed the hulking man out of my only refuge. I took a second and kissed the Texas sandstone wall that had allowed me protection. I will remember the Alamo in my own special way.

Mr. Hulking Giant called some halfway house once we left the Alamo proper and stood in the empty nearly abandoned square. A dilapidated van soon approached. I was wary and didn't want to get in despite his assurances. He sternly advised me to get in the van. Once I was settled I took a look at the driver. He seemed not much older than me.

I was in no mood for talk so I slunk down in my seat and sulked.

We arrived at a nondescript building in a warehouse district I am certain I'd never set foot in before that evening.

The driver basically left me to follow him in. An older woman holding a rough worn blanket in her arms greeted me. She pushed the blanket at my chest and pointed out a small cot urging me to lock up my belongings in the nearby chest.

I fell into the cot and was immediately asleep.

I awoke as sunlight streamed into my eyes. I guess we weren't allowed to hang around during the day. The same woman hustled us all out of the place pointing out the soup kitchen. No way was I eating there. I asked about school and she handed me information about continuation school, whatever that was.

I pulled out my wallet, which strangely lay open at the top of my backpack. All the cash was gone. You can imagine how I felt left without funds and no capacity to get anymore. I headed for the soup kitchen since I was now without options as to food. I barely was able to get the oatmeal down. I hated oatmeal.

I decided to call home again and alert my mom to my lack of funds. It had now been four days since I'd last talked to her. I started to dial but there was nothing. At first I thought the battery was dead but then I noticed I had no connection. I'd been effectively cut off from the only means to contact my family. I threw the phone down in frustration and growing anger.

Anger became my dominant emotion. I was done with utter confusion and disbelief. I considered my options and pulled my guitar out. I headed back to Alamo Square figuring I could play for a few bucks. I wasn't going to eat the soup kitchen slop again if I could help it.

This pattern continued for a few more days until Friday. It was now almost a week since I'd been gone. I was brought up abruptly recognizing that Friday was my birthday, a day normally celebrated with much fanfare. There should have been a big party on Saturday. I wondered how the folks had gotten out of that since the invites had gone out. Did they kill me off, I thought bitterly.

I headed back out to the square hoping to make a few more bucks and was struck by a wave of overwhelming despair. I didn't deserve this; I knew but had no tools to respond but my own wits. I sang tunes to celebrate my birthday in my own way accumulating about twenty dollars. I stuffed the bills in my pocket and returned to the shelter anxious to secure the same cot. This time the money stays on me.

The following Monday I started the continuation school which was an epic joke. This was eighth grade level at best. I started to worry about the effect the break in my education would have on my ability to get into a good university. Would the folks purposely hurt me in this way as well? I asked the counselor to contact my school and find out about my grades given I virtually disappeared before finals. He got the strangest response.

"School says you can take your exams from the hospital if you're up to it." The counselor gave me a look.

"Tell them yes, I want to take my finals." That's what I was doing when Charlie found me. I'd just finished my last exam and headed back out to the square to play. I was standing around when I heard his voice, like a guardian angel come to save me. The rest you pretty much know." Jasper laid his head down briefly but quickly sat up straight looking straight at Edward.

"I'm telling you all this so you see how fucking much I lost. It hurts like a motherfucker, Edward."

"You can have it all again, Jasper." Edward whispered softly, soothingly. "You can have that here. I would never betray you."

"I know that Edward but it's why I won't come out okay?"

"Jasper, I'm not out and my folks have no clue I'm gay, nobody would even guess. Um, yeah, but I think you kinda guessed that already right?" He grinned sheepishly at Jasper who couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered also about what Uncle Charlie suspected but kept his thoughts to himself.

"I mean why would I tell them considering how things went with you? In any case, I'm kind of an afterthought in their lives. Unlike your folks they've never really cared much about my sports and at school well I'm an A student too, that's all that matters and they don't bother me as long as I maintain my grades. Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces but they're very wrapped up in themselves. I'm just glad Charlie and Renee are around."

"Me too, Edward. Where the hell would we be without them eh, buddy?" Jasper poked Edward in the side. Edward responded by grabbing him back and tickling Jasper who broke out in a squeal.

"Shh, you'll wake Charlie!" Edward giggled putting his hand over Jasper's mouth. Jasper responded by licking Edward's palm.

"Eww, that's disgusting." They both whisper laughed shrugging off the drama and angst of the evening. Edward wiped his hand on his jeans as they settled back into their talk.

"Okay, let's make a deal. We're friends, well best friends really, right?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, but I think we're more than that Jazz." Edward couldn't resist reaching out and stroking Jasper's cheek. Jasper flinched a little at his touch so Edward pulled back.

"I know we are but listen to me, I need this last year of high school to be the best ever and I know you do too. Can we agree to not follow through on our feelings until we graduate? Can we keep it between us? I really like you but I am not coming out. Now you know why. I'm not that brave and even though it's nobody's business it would fuck up my new life. I just want to be happy again." Jasper stopped considering his words. "Um, there is one other thing though."

"What's that?"

"Charlie knows. That I'm gay, that is. I asked him not to say anything and he won't except to Renee of course."

"Wow they both know huh…" Edward gave a low whistle. He wondered whether Charlie had ever speculated about him…well that was a thought for another day.

Edward had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He found the need to brush the hair off of Jasper's face nearly overwhelming. His fingers found their way to Jasper's tangled curls without his really being cognizant of their movement. Jasper acquiesced and leaned into his hand for just a moment before pulling away. He looked into Edward's beautiful eyes and reached his own hand out to trace the contours of Edward's face.

"Have you ever kissed a guy Edward?" He said dreamily.

"No, how about you?" Edward blood thrummed in his veins at Jasper's words.

"Duh, of course not but there is one thing I'd like to try before we seal our deal…"

"What's that?" Edward said lowly.

"Kiss me." Jasper growled softly.

_**So…Whaddaya think? Hope you like it! Review and let me know your thoughts!**_


	18. Risky Business

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. Grr, Grrizz**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~Risky Business~**_

"_Have you ever kissed a guy Edward?" He said dreamily._

"_No, how about you?" Edward blood thrummed in his veins at Jasper's words._

"_Duh, of course not but there is one thing I'd like to try before we seal our deal…"_

"_What's that?" Edward said lowly._

"_Kiss me." Jasper growled softly._

"Jasper," Edward giggled nervously. "Are you teasing me?"

Jasper suddenly felt shy. Telling his story to Edward, the only one who knew everything was liberating and he just spoke out from his heart without thinking of the consequences. Part of him had been afraid for so long but with Edward everything was different. Jasper believed he could trust Edward with his secret, with his whole life if it came to that. In that spirit he let himself just feel and ask for what he truly wanted despite his concerns.

"I didn't think Edward, whether you would want to. It's okay if you don't. It's late; I guess we should head on up to bed. I'll clean up. See tomorrow."

Jasper diverted from Edward his face aflame moving to clean up their cups and place them in the sink in an effort to cover his disappointment. The low lighting hid his blush, his shame.

He busied himself scrubbing the cups mightily hoping that Edward departed. The thought of facing him after so much confession…what did he imagine would happen?

A warm body approached and two arms swept around to hold him close stilling his busy arms in place. Edward whispered, " I want to kiss you too Jasper. I…I just don't want to screw it up."

"What you told me tonight, it hurts me to hear what you went through. I want to protect you and don't want anything or anyone to harm you again. I'm willing to wait if it keeps you safe and happy." Edward couldn't resist brushing his nose along Jasper's exposed neck breathing him in as he kept his hold on the boy. Edward's soft caress sent shivers up Jasper's spine.

The water continued to run until Edward reached out and shut the tap off. They stood together at the sink not speaking but understanding that every nuance every unspoken desire between them was never clearer in its meaning. They were meant for each other.

"I think the dishes are clean." Edward spoke lowly. Given the lateness of their evening he thought it would be wise for the two of them to head for bed. He checked the kitchen clock. It was after two in the morning and Charlie was an early riser.

He tugged at Jasper turning him in place.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He took his friends hand and they departed the kitchen climbing the stairs slowly as Jasper followed him silently.

There is something about the depths of the night that allows one to believe in magic, to believe that anything is possible. When the world is asleep. It's as if an alternate universe exists as if you could be anything you want unbound by the rules of the day.

As Jasper followed behind Edward, he grew entranced by the languid movements of Edward's lithe body as he walked up the stairs. He could imagine grabbing him close and kissing the daylights out of him. In his imagination, little stars glinted their approval.

In many ways, Edward was far more familiar than Jasper with the Swan home having spent many years as their guest nearly a family member. Edward stopped before the bedroom Jasper occupied. He swung the door open and stood aside allowing Jasper to enter. Just as Jasper passed the threshold, Edward pulled at his arm.

"It's time for your kiss." Edward hummed softly as he pulled Jasper into his body. The heat between them could have lit the house.

Jasper was overcome with desire. He wanted this kiss even though he begged to be closeted. Yeah, he was a hypocrite. "_Sue me_," he thought smiling at the luscious mouth approaching his.

Edward gripped Jasper as he turned to finally kiss his boy. Their mouths met and joined just as it was meant to be.

Soft brushes and moist kisses became increasingly urgent as each sought more than a languorous kiss their tongues experimentally dipping in for a taste. Moans demanded more as they gripped each other tightly unsure of how to proceed.

"I want to kiss you more," gasped Jasper as Edward held him close sucking at his neck making him shiver with desire.

In the depths of the night two boys sought to become one but time was against them.

"We have to stop Jasper." Edward pulled away moaning with want.

"Charlie will be up any moment. Once he leaves I'll come to you." He covered Jasper's mouth with his own one last time before he tore himself away and pushed Jasper into his room.

"See you soon" he whispered as he slipped down the hall to the guest room.

Jasper staggered to the bed completely overwhelmed. He flopped down on his back reliving each kiss. His fingers traced over his own swollen lips quivering wanting more and more.

Jasper undid his jeans and slipped them off followed quickly by his shirt. He was hard as a rock. Stroking urgently he imagined Edward's hard body pressed up against him as they kissed. It didn't take much for him to come his lust for the boy was overwhelming.

Exhaustion finally overtook Jasper. He cleaned up quickly then dove naked under his covers. Within a few minutes he was sound asleep.

Edward himself was unable to sleep adrenaline flying through his veins at the intensity of his connection with Jasper. He sat at the edge of his bed listening for the start of Charlie's morning routine. He often came down and talked to Charlie as he made his first coffee of the day but this was not one of those mornings. He wanted Charlie gone so he go to Jasper.

Finally! The stairs creaked as Charlie descended the stairs. Edward listened impatiently as he shuffled around the kitchen. Soon, he heard the front door open and Charlie departed for the day. Edward waited until he heard the cruiser start up and drive away. He leapt up and tiptoed quietly to Jasper's room.

There he found his boy snoring softly half buried under his covers. His lean upper torso was visible lit only by the soft moonlight filtering in through the window. What a vision he was! Edward grew hard as he admired Jasper's naked chest. He crawled under the covers and was met by more naked flesh.

He pulled Jasper against his still clothed form and snuggled his raging hard on against Jasper's gorgeous ass. Soon he too was asleep.

_**Happy New Year! This little lemon goes out to you impatient ones who have been demanding a little secksiness. Hope you like it! Please review and let me know!**_


	19. Meet the Parents

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and Happy New Year to all!**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~Meet the Parents~**_

Jasper awoke surrounded by warmth wrapped in Edward's embrace. He unconsciously wriggled back to meet Edward's body sighing at the deliciousness of being together like this.

"What time is it?" Edward murmured roughly, his voice full of sleep. Jasper leaned over and checked the time on the phone.

"Damn! It's almost ten! I can't believe no one's been up yelling for us." Jasper threw off his covers searching around for his jeans and t-shirt. Edward groaned as he watched his boy bounce around the room (literally) naked as the day he was born.

"I've got to head back to the house. The folks like to spend Sunday as a family. When they're in town that is." Edward rolled his eyes.

Jasper sat at the edge of the bed tugging on his jeans only to be pulled into an embrace. Little kisses around his shoulders and neck caused him to shiver with delight. He turned in Edward's arms and they began kissing in earnest. Edward couldn't resist trailing his hands all over Jasper's back down further until he cradled Jasper's still naked ass in his hands. He gave a quick squeeze causing Jasper to moan into his mouth and pull back.

"Whew, we need to stop Edward." Jasper didn't really want to but he feared getting caught out. He gave Edward a gentle peck and turned to pull his jeans on.

Both boys were fit and muscular, amazing specimens that were sure to attract unwanted female attention once school started. For now, they smirked at each other in lustful admiration as they prepared for the day.

"I'll go downstairs first so you can head back to your room and change." Jasper kissed Edward one last time then bounded down the stairs making his way to the Swan kitchen. Of course, Aunt Renee was bustling about. Breakfast looked to have been ready for a while.

"Well there you are sleepyhead!" Renee tousled his blonde locks and handed him a plate. "Is Edward still asleep?"

"Not sure." Jasper mumbled not wanting to outright lie.

"Well, I'll go wake him. Esme called just a bit ago about them all heading out to brunch…Oh there you are!" Edward slouched into the kitchen and sat next to Jasper. Same seats as last night. They quickly glanced at each other but said nothing.

"Call your mom, Edward. They're coming to pick you up for brunch."

"Um, okay" he responded nervously pulling his phone out of his backpack.

For some reason Edward felt the need for privacy walking out to the family room and flopping down on the couch. No need to eat since they were going out to brunch. He dialed his parent's number. His mom picked up immediately.

"Hi sweetie" his mother warbled.

"Hey mom, I got the word from Renee. I'm ready when you are."

"I'm bringing you a change of clothes. We're going to Aro's in Port Angeles. You'll need a sport coat. See you in a few minutes." Edward wondered why they were driving so far when they could just as well go to the diner. But then again this was Carlisle and Esme who had more sophisticated tastes than the average resident of Forks.

Edward returned to the kitchen and plopped down next to Jasper who was busily wolfing down eggs and sausage. Hungry as well, he took only a piece of dry toast and juice to tide him over.

No sooner than they cleared their plates the doorbell rang announcing his parents. Edward was suddenly nervous looking over at Jasper. His folks hadn't met Jasper and yet he spent nearly all of his free time with him. They held a silent conversation and soon Edward felt a wave of calm wash over as Jasper gave him a slight nod of reassurance.

Renee wiped her hands on the front of her apron and rushed to the door greeting his parents heartily. Renee and Esme chattered like the life-long friends they were as they trailed into the kitchen followed by Edward's father, Carlisle.

Carlisle was a man of few words but nothing missed his observant eye. He caught the look between the boys and wondered about their closeness. He knew next to nothing about Jasper.

"Esme and Carlisle, I'd like you to meet our nephew Jasper who'll be spending Senior year with us. Get this, he's a football and basketball star! He and Edward have become fast friends. I think the two of them will make this a Forks High championship year!" She squealed with excitement.

"Jasper shyly stood and shook hand with both of Edward's parents. Esme could not contain herself and pulled him into a hug. Carlisle shook his hand firmly giving Jasper an appraising stare.

"Welcome to Forks, Jasper" Carlisle said softly in a voice so similar to Edward's. Jasper could only nod in response. He sat back down at the table next to Edward as the parents continued to chat.

"Oh Renee we could never thank you enough for watching over our Edward while we were gone." she trilled threading her arm through Carlisle's. "Fortunately we will all be seeing much more of each other as a family." She finished leaving Edward slightly unsettled.

"Are you ready darling?" Esme cooed at Edward ruffling his hair, which greatly annoyed him.

"Yeah" Edward flinched away patting at his unruly locks but rose from the table briefly trailing his fingers at the back of Jasper's neck as he walked towards his mom.

"Here honey, go change quickly and we'll be on our way." Esme handed Edward the change of clothes immediately resuming her conversation with Renee. He felt the heat of two sets of eyes, his father's and Jasper's on his back as he left the kitchen.

Edward sprinted up the stairs really conflicted. He did not want to go to brunch and leave Jasper yet he knew they needed to spend time together as a family. He needed to say goodbye to Jasper properly.

"Hey Jasper, where's the toothpaste? I'm out." Edward yelled down from the top of the stairs. He hoped Jasper picked up on his silent message.

"I'll get it for you" Jasper answered. Edward smiled listening to his footsteps pound up the stairs.

Jasper launched himself at Edward grinning widely. They both snickered quietly between kisses and heavy breaths holding onto each other tightly. Edward pulled away brushing Jasper's hair off his face memorizing his beautiful countenance.

"I'll text you as soon as I can." Edward kissed his boy. "I don't know if I can come over tonight but don't forget you're riding to school with me tomorrow." They kissed again just as Esme yelled for Edward to hurry up. "I'll be here at 7:30 sharp. See you then, if not sooner." With one last kiss, he bounded down the stairs and left with his parents.

_**Sorry for the long wait, I'm in the middle of year end busy time. Hope you enjoy in any case!**_


	20. Knock Down Drag Out Part I

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. I hope you're enjoying this little interlude. I have serious writer's block on my other story…Sigh…**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~Knock Down Drag Out~**_

Edward sat quietly in the back seat of his parent's Mercedes. The car ran like a dream but he could recall on one hand the number of times he'd been in it. His mom and dad both seemed so uncomfortable with their surreptitious glances in the mirror and more meaningful looks between the two of them. Something big was up.

Edward's phone vibrated. He looked down at the sender and smiled. Jasper.

_Miss you already! Any clue as to why your folks are dragging you to PA?_

Edward typed out a quick response after he caught his dad watching him in the rearview mirror.

_**Later. My folks are on me like white on sheep. They're up to something. Call u ltr.**_

Edward snapped his phone shut and pocketed it.

This was the most uncomfortable he could remember being with his parents. Up until this last year they were always around pretty much like most parents. Then their careers began to take precedence.

Edward resented their absence and missed then both so much. There were many nights he cried himself to sleep trying to figure out his parents and why they could easily dismiss him. After a few months he grew used to their absence.

Renee stepped in to "watch" Edward at Esme's request. His mom and dad drifted off traveling separately most of the time. His own home became the last place he wanted to be so he took up the Swan's offer to stay with them whenever his parents were gone. By now he was way more comfortable with the Swans than his own parents. The Swans felt like family. Bella effectively became his sister.

And then, there was Jasper.

Edward sighed as he drew Jasper's naked body back into his memory. Lying with him was both comforting and erotic. It was more than mere physical attraction for him, he mused. Everything about Jasper called to Edward. His smarts, athletic ability as well as his beauty. Jasper was everything he desired. Jasper was scarred as well by what happened with his parents. In many respects they needed each other having so much in common.

Edward gazed out his window at the passing scenery glad that his parent s weren't grilling him with questions. That alone was odd. Normally when they returned, sometimes together but not always, they peppered him with questions about his activities as if he were the neglectful one. Their combined guilt weighed on Edward. He was trying to be perfect but so few people noticed or cared. At least that's how he'd been feeling this past year.

"Ah, here we are" called out Carlisle. The quiet had grown oppressive and he was glad for his father's brief outburst.

They pulled into the parking lot of Aro's restaurant. His dad carefully chose an out of the way spot and parked diagonally across two parking spaces anxious to ensure his car came out unscathed. Edward sneered inwardly. He was more careful with his car than he was with his own son.

Edward pushed the door out roughly gaining an irritated expression from Carlisle. He exited without comment and slammed the door extra hard. He noticed with satisfaction that his dad winced.

He pulled his hands though his hair trying to tame his locks as he marched briskly towards the restaurant entrance. Partly he did this to diffuse the underlying anger that was building not knowing what his parents were up to. He felt his dad grab his arm and pull him back. Carlisle whispered harshly into Edward's ear.

"I don't know what's up with you but I don't want a scene today."

"_Fuck you dad," _he thought.

"No problem." He shrugged away from Carlisle and entered the restaurant wondering why his dad thought he'd make a scene.

_**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **_


	21. Knock Down Drag Out Part II

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. I hope you're enjoying this little interlude. …Sigh…**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~Knock Down Drag Out Part II~**_

Edward braided his fingers together and clasped them over his head. In a way he was trying to contain his frustration. Regardless, he walked rapidly to the restaurant door holding it open for both of his parents.

He'd been taught his manners well.

Edward followed Carlisle and Esme in hearing Aro's effusive greeting to his parents. He was a little taken aback by Aro's sycophantic behavior acting as if he were greeting royalty. His parents of course ate it up.

"Ah there you are Edward!" Aro slapped him on the shoulder and guided the three of them back to one of his best tables, one that provided a panoramic view of the harbor. Edward sat next to the window overlooking the harbor so he could have a distraction in case the conversation lagged.

Carlisle and Esme sat across from him. As usual his mother was vibrant and talkative while his father merely watched his son. If Edward thought about it he couldn't recall the last time the he and his father had a heart to heart talk. Up until the last year or so his dad had been his best friend. They filled the weekends with father/son activities. Then he became a stranger.

Why had he not paid attention? Something clearly was going on with his parents. School and sports dominated his life. Charlie and Renee were effectively his substitute parents while his folks traveled and he was very happy hanging out with the Swans especially now that Jasper was around.

Edward missed his folks but wasn't crushed by their absence, merely resentful. What changed? When did he become so inconsequential to their lives?

"Edward are you listening to me?" Esme chirped at him. "This is the third time I've asked you the same question!" She said slightly irritated.

He looked at his mother flushing at being caught out. "I'm sorry mom, what did you say?" Despite everything he was unfailingly polite.

"I just said, tell me about your friend Jasper." She said exasperated.

"Oh, he's pretty cool, plays football and basketball. He was some kind of star athlete at his old school so I'm sure Coach is going to be all over him. Um, I told him I could give him a ride to summer school. He doesn't have a car." That's all he could bring himself to say about Jasper. Edward didn't want to give himself away to his parents.

"Well he must not be so smart if he has to go to summer school, all brawn and no brains eh?" For some reason Edward's temper flared at his dad's negative comment.

"Jasper is a straight A student, _Dad._ He left his school before the end of term and just needs to test out of his finals." He didn't understand the hostility.

"Well then why did he leave his old school before finals? Sounds sketchy to me…"

Edward changed the subject.

"Are we celebrating something? I mean, why _are_ we eating at Aro's instead of at home?"

"Ah, ha ha, we are celebrating aren't we now Carlisle?" Edward could hardly miss the brittle tone of his mom's voice. Something was up.

"Yes," harrumphed Carlisle as he cleared his throat." As it happens I've received a fellowship from the University of Seattle to conduct research in subatomic particle acceleration. No more lectures for me, I'll be knee deep in it."

"Isn't that wonderful Edward? No more traveling all over the globe for your dad."

"Um I guess that's cool. Maybe you can get to some of my games this year." Edward honestly missed seeing his dad and mom sitting in the stands at his games.

"Well about that. We'll be moving to Seattle in a couple of weeks, closer to the university and I arranged a meeting with the coach of North Seattle High. When he heard about your stats he…"

"What are you talking about Dad? Why are we moving? Did anyone think to ask me, do I matter?"

"Hush! What did I tell you about making a scene!" Carlisle hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh my God, we are moving!" Edward frantically ran his hands through his riotous hair staring unbelievingly at his parents.

"No way, no way are we leaving in my senior year." Edward spat out. As far as he was concerned Carlisle and Esme, his ostensible parents were essentially strangers.

"Where have you guys been this last year? I mean you basically abandoned me because your "precious" work was so important. Chief Swan and Renee are basically raising me." Edward sneered causing them both to retreat into themselves.

"Why do I need to move now, hang out with fucking strangers just so everything can be convenient for _you_? What the fuck is up?" Edward was standing at the table and despite the secluded location his voice carried drawing attention something they both hated.

"Sit down Edward!" Carlisle growled at him. Edward stared at him. This was not the man who raised him, who nurtured his interest in science, who came to every one of his games. He was close to tears, confused and angry.

"Sorry I embarrassed you, _Dad_. I'm outa here!" With that, Edward left them sitting guilt-ridden at the posh table full of uneaten food.

_**Sorry for the long delay, year-end business. For those of you still interested, thanks for hanging in there!**_


	22. I'm Not Going Anywhere

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight just this little plot. [Note, I reposted as I was alerted that I had changed to first person towards the end of the chapter. NOT NEW]**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~I'm Not Going Anywhere~**_

Carlisle and Esme sat stunned as Edward marched out of the restaurant. By now both lost their appetite. Esme was rocked by Edward's reaction. He was always so easy going so she expected that the decision to move to Seattle would be greeted with equanimity. How wrong she was. Guilt consumed her.

"Shouldn't you go after him, Carlisle?" He looked at his estranged wife disbelievingly jerking back in his seat.

"Are you serious? This is your mess to clean up." Carlisle glared at her. Any loving feelings he had for her had fled since she confessed the truth and crushed his hopes. All he cared now is that no more emotional damage befalls Edward.

Esme wept softly lost as to how to proceed. "I can't chase him down you know that." She whined.

Aro stood in the shadows observing the sad tableau. He knew Edward was just outside. Why didn't they just go look for him? He was immensely sad for the young boy.

"Call him Esme, tell him we're about to leave." Carlisle stood from the table signaling for Aro.

Aro approached, eyes down handing Carlisle his card. "Everything has been taken care of, sir. I hope that you'll be joining us again soon.

"Yes, Aro. I'm sure we'll be back very soon." Carlisle hummed distractedly. Should he go look for Edward? What will the boy say when he learns the truth? His anger at Esme boiled over. Carlisle did everything he could to stay away from her; the pain of Esme's dishonesty and what that meant for Edward was too sharp. They essentially lived separate lives. How would they explain to Edward that it was more than their jobs? Their deception was enormous.

Their home became a reminder of all they had lost. Carlisle could barely stand to be there. Clearly Esme felt the same so like derelict parents they left their beloved son to make his own way without a clue as to what changed. And now they ask Edward, this good, sweet kid to give up everything he knows just to assuage their guilt? No, in retrospect, Carlisle realized it was a terrible idea.

"Esme, did you call Edward?" She nodded slowly.

"He's not answering." She sniffed dejectedly.

"Then text him for God's sake! Let him know we're leaving! What the hell is wrong with you?" Carlisle grabbed the phone and texted a quick message to Edward.

After ten minutes without a response Carlisle tried again.

_**C: Edward, we are leaving now please meet us out front of the restaurant. If we don't see you in ten minutes we're leaving without you.**_

Ten seconds later:

_**E: So what else is new? Leave; go. It's what you two do so well.**_

Guilt enveloped Carlisle. He handed the phone to Esme so she could read the text as well sending her into another paroxysm of tears.

"Let's just go Carlisle. Maybe we can get Charlie or Renee to talk to him."

Why wasn't Edward answering his damn phone? Jasper worried because Edward walking out on his parents at the restaurant was so unlike him. Carlisle and Esme weren't very forthcoming other than to say Edward was upset with them.

Jasper volunteered to go look for Edward figuring he might have more success although it didn't seem as though his folks had put in much effort before seeking the Swans out. Jasper drove Bella's derelict truck to Port Angeles as late afternoon approached.

Jasper was furious that Edward's parents left it to the Swans to track Edward down. How little they showed that they cared. When Jasper thought back at all that Uncle Charlie has done for him sweeping him off the streets of San Antonio when he had nowhere to turn Jasper was ever more grateful to him.

"Come on Edward, answer!" The phone went immediately to voicemail. Frustrated, he tossed it on the passenger seat and ground his teeth. Jasper pulled over and texted Edward:

_**J: Edward, where are you? Your folks showed up saying you were pissed at them. I came to get you, but you don't have to go home if you don't want to…**_

Jasper stared at the screen as minutes passed by. Finally the phone vibrated.

_**E: I'm across the street from Aro's. Are my folks with you?**_

Jasper responded immediately.

_**J: Fuck no. I'm on my way.**_

Jasper already figured Edward hadn't gone far from the restaurant. He circled around the block once then spotted Edward in a small park across the street sitting against the base of a tree. His sports jacket was draped across his knees. He'd rested his head there and looked to be asleep.

Jasper pulled the truck to the curb and parked just as the exhaust popped with a huge noise bellowing black smoke. Lovely. Edward started and looked up seeing Bella's truck. He quickly opened the door, which was a monumental task all on its own. How the hell did Bella drive this thing? Jasper ran towards the park just as Edward rose, his eyes darting back to the truck.

"It's just me Edward although I wish I'd had something better to drive." His eyes looked haunted as Jasper approached.

They stood for a minute just staring at each other.

"I came for you Edward, I don't give a shit about their issues." Edward launched himself at Jasper collapsing into his arms sobbing.

_**I hope this makes up for the long delay in posting. Your thoughts, as always are greatly appreciated.**_


	23. I'm not Going Anywhere Part II

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters are all Stephenie's. I only claim this plot.**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~ I'm Not Going Anywhere Part II ~**_

Jasper sagged against the tree trunk with an "oof" supporting their combined weights. Edward leaned heavily against him shuddering as a wave of conflicting emotions washed over him. Rage, resentment sorrow and grief cascaded as he struggled to pull himself together.

The sight of Jasper running towards him was enough to send him over the edge. Edward might have gone along with his parent's wishes if it hadn't been for Jasper. As things were now he was not going anywhere. He was not going to give up Jasper.

"I don't get them, Jasper. Up until this last year they were great and then bam! The folks just weren't around and now I'm supposed to give up my life and move in my senior year and for what, their personal convenience? I just don't know how to face them Jasper," Edward mumbled brokenly into Jasper's jacket.

Jasper stroked Edward's messy locks shushing him and rocking slightly. There really wasn't anything he could say to make it all better. His poor boy had been through so much. Jasper could relate to that awful feeling of abandonment. That first week he spent on the streets of San Antonio barely able to survive Jasper did nothing but weep endlessly and regret his honesty. Jasper's parent's rejection was the worst aspect leaving him feeling fragile, unworthy and alone. It wasn't until he and Edward finally opened up to each other that Jasper began coming out of his shell.

Jasper sank down and sat at the base of the tree pulling Edward along with him until they were both curled together on the damp ground. He shivered as a chill hit him. They couldn't stay out here much longer. Jasper also had Bella's truck, unreliable as it was and needed to get it back to her for school the next day. He wished he'd thought far enough ahead and taken Edward's car instead.

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat?" Jasper asked. Edward finally looked up at Jasper, red-rimmed eyes reflecting his pain.

"Um, yeah, I never actually ate much today. Maybe we can just go to Aro's since it's so close."

"Isn't that pretty pricey?" Jasper hadn't brought much cash with him.

"Nah," Edward sniffed wiping his nose with a crumpled napkin he found in his jacket. "He probably won't want to charge us. He's my folk's biggest fan." He rolled his eyes then stood and brushed the dirt and damp from his jeans.

"Damn, my butt is freezing!" Edward huffed. He reached out and pulled Jasper up noticing his smirk.

"I'd say your butt is pretty hot myself." Jasper chuckled earning a swat from Edward.

"Hey, no violence!" Jasper giggled as he turned and ran across the street chased by Edward. They both stopped short when they noticed a man in the shadows watching them.

"Hello Edward, is everything alright?" A ghostly voice intoned. "Your parents called here earlier to see if you'd returned." It was Aro. Jasper stood in front of Edward protectively. Edward took his hand.

Jasper fought the impulse to yank his hand out of Edward's grasp. He was still fearful of the outcome of being open about his sexuality but in Edward's state it would only hurt him.

"Can you wait to call them back? I just can't deal with them right now." Edward asked anxiously.

Aro observed the two strapping boys noting their clasped hands. It reminded him a little of his youthful fling with Garrett. He reflected on how trying it must have been for Edward today. He looked the worse for wear. Such a wonderful kid and how shocked he was at the elder Cullen's behavior earlier in the day.

"Come in and eat Edward bring your friend…"

"I'm Jasper…" The words tumbled out unsure of how to present himself.

"Welcome Jasper, now let's get the two of you fed." Aro clapped an arm around Edward and led the two boys into the warmth of the restaurant. Rather than stopping at a table in the main room, Aro guided Jasper and Edward to a secluded booth towards the back of the restaurant where they could talk privately.

"Tonight, you dine on the house." Aro folded his arms across his chest to emphasize his point. He smiled in satisfaction and ushered the waiter over with menus so they could order.

Edward and Jasper peered over the menu, both picking their favorites. Could they sneak a bottle of wine under the radar? Edward decided to go for it.

"I'd like a bottle of Sonoma Cutrer 2008, Chardonnay." Edward winked at Jasper feeling very proud of himself and hoping he had chosen well. Jasper snickered at him.

The waiter, well experienced at his job knew the boys were underage. What to do?

The waiter awaited orders flicking his eyes between the two men who were obviously looking to be engaged in amorous activities.

Aro approached relieving the waiter of further responsibility. He waved the waiter over and gave instructions sure to be obeyed.

"Give the Cullen table whatever they desire. I will deal with the consequences."

The Chardonnay they requested was served in overfull wine glasses.

The boys imbibed and flirted with each other much to the disappointment of the waitresses hoping to get a piece of the gorgeous boys as they grew increasingly drunk. They were not to be had by the female persuasion; they only had eyes for each other.

The meal was amazing. They indulged eating just about everything that appeared before them. They fed each other growing increasingly aroused. They drank more than memory served since it was a rare occurrence in their young lives given over to athletics and their studies that there was little room for alcohol.

Jasper realized that they were too drunk to drive so the only decision was where to stay somewhere until they arose early in the morning to return Bella's truck.

Jasper and Edward blurted their appreciation to the waitresses, wishing they could leave large tips growing anxious to be in curled up in bed together, wherever that was.

They stumbled towards the exit without knowing their destination.

Edward paused, considering whether he should call his parents to assure them of his well-being just as Aro approached them.

"I take it everything was to your liking?" Aro couldn't stop smiling at the two of them arms entwined holding each other up.

"Everything was wonderful! Aro, I am so grateful to you," Edward spoke softly near tears holding on to Aro's arm.

"No need, Edward, I am just thankful you thought to come to me. Now is not the time to discuss this morning's activities. Suffice it to say, I will help you in any way I can." Aro wanted to convey the seriousness of theirs situation without scaring the boys. Tomorrow would be good enough.

Edward gripped his arm. He responded intensely, "This is not a game Aro, Jasper and I are alone in this right now. My parents are, well, not fully informed. Right now they think I'm reacting to the move but it's bigger than that."

"I can tell." Aro said quietly. "In the meantime, I have a small apartment upstairs you can sleep the wine off. I use it when I stay very late. I can't in good conscience let you boys leave here in your state."

"Thanks again for your kindness." Jasper added. They followed Aro up the stairs. He let them in but didn't linger figuring that they could find their way around. Aro retreated without another word shutting the door but not before glimpsing a heated embrace that made him sigh in remembrance.

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know and sorry about the cliffie!**_


	24. Velvet

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters are all Stephenie's. I only claim this plot.**_

_**Interlude**_

_**~ Velvet ~**_

Edward pulled Jasper into his arms once he heard the door closing. His mouth found Jasper's lips when the door clicked shut.

Both boys were full of drink and lust. Jasper's inhibitions retreated to irrelevance. He wanted to touch Edward, feel his warm skin.

Reality intruded when Jasper thought he should call and check in with Uncle Charlie who was likely frantic having no word from him.

"Mm… stop Edward; I know you don't want to talk to your folks but I think I need to call Uncle Charlie."

"Why?" Edward whined. His lips roamed over Jasper's neck sucking softly behind his ear. It was all Jasper could do to keep a level head as his neck arched in response to Edward's touch.

"Well, for one thing, I have Bella's truck which I'm sure she doesn't appreciate and then there's the fact that Uncle Charlie can call your folks and keep them off your back for a while."

"Okay, I'm cool with that. I need a bio break anyway." Edward pulled his Jasper in for a lingering kiss then pushed him away and headed for the bathroom.

Jasper fished his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Charlie who picked up immediately.

"Jasper! Did you find Edward?" He sounded harried. Jasper prayed Edward's parents weren't trying to get an APB out for his boy.

"Yeah, I found him. He was just by the restaurant. Don't know why his folks just didn't wait a bit for him." Jasper said with an edge.

"I can't answer that question, son because I don't have a clue." Charlie was pissed. "Are you on your way back?" Okay, how to explain tonight Jasper worried still fuzzy from the alcohol…the truth is probably best, well most of it anyway.

"We went to Aro's restaurant after I found him. Aro is friends with Edward's parents and he insisted on feeding us. Everything was great by the way." The door to the bathroom opened and Edward walked towards Jasper winding his arms tightly around Jasper's waist leaning into his back. Edward remained silent but listened to the conversation.

"That was good of Aro so then you're on your way back?"

"Um, no. Aro said he couldn't let us leave this late so he is letting us stay in his apartment but we'll be home really early, around six in the morning. Say Uncle, can you call Edward's folks and let them know? He's not quite ready to talk to them."

"Sure son and give my regards to Aro. It's kind of him to let you boys stay at his place."

"Um yeah, I'll tell him. Thanks Uncle, for everything." Jasper clicked off and pocketed his phone happy to leave Charlie with the assumption they were with Aro.

He turned in Edward's arms facing him. They kissed frantically as they ground against each other seeking sweet relief.

Jasper pulled Edward's shirt out of his slacks after loosening his tie looking deep into his eyes for permission to remove it. Edward yanked off his tie and started to unbutton the shirt himself with trembling hands before Jasper pushed his hands away and finished up not breaking their gaze. He pushed the shirt off Edward's shoulders and down his arms loosening the cuff buttons. He kissed every inch of Edward's skin as it was exposed lingering on Edward's rosy nipples. The only sound to be heard was their heavy breathing broken occasionally by breathy moans.

Before Jasper stood an angel, an obviously aroused angel, flushed with desire reaching out to disrobe him as well. Jasper raised his arms in submission allowing Edward to pull his t-shirt off in one swift move. He draped his hands around Edward's neck pulling him close until their heated skin touched. Their kisses grew increasingly fevered, their tongues dancing as they moaned in intense pleasure.

"Take your pants off Jasper," Edward growled "I want you naked." He thrust his hardness against Jasper's hip then stepped back to watch him undress. His eyes were dark, his expression wanton and wild. The rosy flush on his chest was especially enticing.

"You too, Edward. I want to see all of you." Jasper gasped, struggling briefly with his belt buckle and was soon completely nude, standing so that Edward could see his thick cock standing hard and at attention. He stroked himself lightly, too much and he'd come all over both of them much too soon.

Edward moaned and pushed his slacks off until they were a puddle at his feet. His glistening cock bobbed slapping back against his abdomen. He tugged at Jasper's hand dragging him to the bed pulling the covers back in one swift move.

"I want to lie with you" he whimpered unable to keep his eyes off of Jasper's glorious body. They both tumbled on the bed limbs soon entwined as they kissed and rutted against each other. Soft silky skin met hardness and muscle met velvet. It didn't take much for the two very inexperienced boys to find their release. They reveled in the warmth, holding onto one another whispering words of love. They just kept kissing and stroking each other until they feel into a deep slumber.

The boys awoke to the shrill tones from Edward's cellphone. It was very early, just four in the morning but they were determined to get home and to bed before anyone in their respective homes awoke. That was to allow a quick escape for the first day of summer school without having to endure parental questioning. Besides, Bella was probably freaking out over her beast of a truck.

Jasper rolled onto Edward kissing him lightly urging him to consciousness. Edward grumbled but allowed Jasper to push him out of bed so they could get moving.

Before long they had dressed, straightening the apartment as best they could. Edward wrote a grateful note to Aro wondering how he could ever repay the man's kindness.

Their mission now after tossing their bags in the cab of the truck was coffee. Not long after starting their return they found an espresso drive thru. Perfect. Having coffee in hand as well as a couple of muffins they drove the last half-hour in contemplative silence.

"I'll drop you home Edward. You'll come get me then for school?" Edward, already missing the closeness of last night reached for jasper's free hand.

"I miss you already and can't wait to get back to you, of course I will" breathed Edward. He caressed Jasper's hand unwilling to break the connection.

Jasper turned into their street and drove to the end where the Cullen home was situated. He kept the truck running pulling on Edward's hand so that they could have a quick kiss. Edward reluctantly exited Bella's truck and headed up the walk. It was still dark so he prayed his parents were asleep.

Jasper in the meantime let the clutch out and tried as quietly as possible to drive away.

_**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know!**_


	25. WTF?

_**Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie's. I own nothing of Twilight only this little plotline.**_

_**~Interlude~**_

_**WTF?**_

Edward trudged up the drive hands deep in his pockets glancing backwards a few times to watch Jasper's taillights disappear down the road. He suddenly felt so alone missing the warmth and closeness that the two of them had just experienced. How could he live without his boy? He ached at the thought.

What would be the repercussions from his outburst? Edward's mom and dad were used to his easy acceptance of the whirlwind of changes over the past year but moving was beyond the pale. So far, the Swans were there to fill in as substitute parents during their frequent absences. If he moved he would lose his entire support system as well as Jasper. It was a nonstarter.

Edward would be eighteen in less than a year. He was determined not to move before the end of senior year even to the point of considering emancipation. After all, he'd basically been on his own for a while.

Would his parents ground him? That sounded ridiculous. In his mind he'd done nothing wrong. They were the ones who stranded him in Port Angeles not bothering to wait for his return. Shows how much they cared, Edward mused.

The front door was unlocked but the lights were out. That was curious as his folks were sticklers about keeping the door locked and it looked like no one was home. He sighed sad at the thought he'd once again come home to an empty house.

Edward thought about turning tail and heading back to the Swans for the night. Just then he heard a soft cough emanating from the darkened living room. What gives? Cautiously he approached already confident it was his parents. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw that only his mom sat there alone on the love seat.

He was frozen in place wondering whether he should approach her when she beckoned to him.

"Sit next to me, Edward."

Edward drifted forward reluctantly and sat stiffly at the edge of the sofa. He clasped his hands together in an effort to remain calm. The quiet stillness of his mother was unsettling. She reached out her hand and brushed his hair back caressed his cheek then dropped it once again back in her lap.

"Where's Dad?"

"He took a drive. I wanted to talk to you alone."

Edward immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry if I upset you guys. It's just the thought of moving in my senior year really messed with me." Esme took his hand.

"We actually talked about it and realized how thoughtless we were to spring it on you like that. Dad especially feels bad because of how harsh he was to you. That's one reason he's not here right now. He has reason to be upset but it's not with you."

"I don't understand. Dad and I have always been close but lately it's as if he doesn't even like me anymore." All of Edward's confusion over the last year was coming to a head, emotions bubbling over. Was his mom finally going to explain why?

"Dad loves you so much but it's me that he's angry with. It's just coming out all wrong." Esme dabbed at her eyes sniffling.

"I did something terrible to both of you." Esme paused and struggled to maintain her composure. Edward's eyes opened wide. Did he want to know what her transgression was?

"You had an affair? You cheated on Dad?" Edward stood and loomed over his shattered mother. She shook her head violently.

"No, it was much worse than that." Her voice shook. Esme could barely get the words out. It was as if she'd aged ten years and her life force had been sucked out leaving a shriveled wreck behind. "I hope you don't hate me too." She took a shuddering breath.

"Please sit." Edward sat in the chair across from his mom gripping the armrests so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"What is it, just tell me!" Edward was worked up and frightened of what her words might be.

"You know, you look just like him." Esme murmured, momentarily distracted by her memories.

"Like Dad? I think I look more like you." Edward was puzzled by her choice of words starting to get annoyed at his increasing confusion. What the hell was going on?

"No Edward, you look like your father."


	26. Living a Lie

_**Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie's. I own nothing of Twilight only this little plotline.**_

_**~Interlude~**_

_**Living a Lie**_

Edward gripped the arms of the chair until he felt pain radiating up his arms from the effort to keep still. His world was spinning as he tried to make sense of his mother's words.

"I deceived you both." Esme said weeping into her hands. Edward had never seen his mom be other than cool, composed and well put together. The disheveled emotional woman in front of him was a stranger. Her lack of control scared him.

"What the fuck is going on mom." His patience was gone slowly being replaced by anger as a hint of the truth began bubbling in his brain.

"Edward, this is so hard to explain. I love you both so much. I never ever wanted either of you to know the truth about my past. I kept it hidden hoping we could live our happy lives and we were happy, oh Edward, our lives were good until…"

"Until what? Until what?"

"I was married before I met your dad um, Carlisle. I was so young and alone just away for my freshman year in college when I met Edward Masen."

The name meant nothing to Edward, except that they shared the same first name and his middle name was Masen…oh, fuck no! His breathing grew harsh as he glared at Esme. What could he say? No words came to mind as he listened to her ramble on.

"We married when I was just eighteen, a quick ceremony at the clerk's office in Seattle. Ed was much older. He was a professor, my English professor actually. I quit school after my freshman year at his request."

"But you graduated summa cum laude" Edward said, puzzled. She waved her hand at him.

"That came later after I married Carlisle. He encouraged me to return after you were born."

"So everything I thought I knew is a lie" Edward shook his head as if sorting through memories looking for truth.

"No Edward most is true. I just left a few details out."

"Well fill me in mom, I think those few details are pretty monumental. Tell me more." He couldn't hide his resentment.

"Ed and I, let's just say our relationship was short-lived. I realized soon after that I never really loved him. I had married out of sheer loneliness and asked for an annulment after we'd only been married a couple of months. I guess Ed realized the same thing and we quietly separated. Only a handful of people ever knew that we were ever together.

Late that summer I met your dad um, Carlisle. I fell for him so fast but I worried that I was repeating my earlier mistake with your fa… Ed. After a few months it was clear we were destined to spend our lives together. He asked me to marry him and I did.

This time it was a lavish family affair and that's what I wanted. Carlisle was and is the love of my life." Overwhelmed by tears Esme sobbed unashamedly.

"I wanted to forget I was ever married to anyone but Carlisle. I never told him about Ed. I thought I'd be able to erase him from my past but that turned out to be foolish thinking.

About a month after we were married we received a letter from the clerk's office indicating they needed proof of the dissolution of my marriage to Ed before they could officially record my marriage to your dad. Carlisle never knew about the letter and I went into a panic. I let Ed handle all of the details of our annulment and I assumed he'd filed official papers but that appeared not to be the case."

Esme paused leaning back in her chair exhausted by the need to tell this story something she'd prayed she'd never have to confess. She closed her eyes gathering the strength for the last and _worst part._

"We still lived close to campus and Ed had never moved out of the house he'd lived in since before he met me and that we'd shared during our brief marriage. Of course I didn't know that until I sought him out knocking on his door one night when I knew Carlisle had late classes hoping he still lived there. I'm not sure what I expected but the sight of Ed shocked me.

He was gaunt and this frightened me thinking he was ill. But that's not what was gnawing at him. He still loved me and let me go hoping I'd come back. As a result the annulment papers were never filed. When I didn't return to him and Ed heard news of my marriage to Carlisle he fell into a deep depression. Ed had taken a sabbatical for the semester initially intending to spend time with me but instead he'd remained closeted in his apartment wallowing in his loss.

When I appeared on his doorstep, I think for a moment he believed I'd returned as he'd hoped. Ed confessed his feelings and begged me to return to him. I regretted coming in person giving him any hope of reconciliation. In any case, I made it clear to Ed that my main reason for coming there was to convince him to file the papers so my marriage to Carlisle would be official.

Ed was desolate. His sadness ate at me. After all I still did care for him but not in the way he needed_." _

Esme breathed deeply gazing at her beautiful son. Would he ever be her baby after what she said next? Esme continued,

"_Be with me, he said. Just once more and I'll file the papers". _I was young and foolish and so in love with Carlisle that I slept with Ed so I could keep my secret. The papers were filed within weeks and my marriage to Carlisle was finally official. I honestly thought I had put everything behind me."

Edward stared at his mother as if she were stranger. In some respect it was as if he was watching a movie and the events Esme described had nothing to do with him. Nothing felt real.

"I was overjoyed when I realized I was pregnant. Carlisle too could not be happier. Our lives together were perfect and when you were born the love between the two of us only grew stronger. Everything was perfect but I carefully hid the truth. Anyone who knew Edward Masen would know by looking at you that you were his son or at the very minimum a close relative.

After I graduated we moved to Forks just in time for you to start school. I insisted on the move and Carlisle went along with my wishes. The small town environment suited us all until last year when everything fell apart."

Esme looked at Edward his head was down gazing at his clenched hands. How much more would he listen to before breaking? She thought.

"Do you remember the basketball tournament at UW last summer?" Edward nodded, his gaze still downcast.

"Carlisle and I drove up to see you with the Swans, Charlie and Renee. The stadium was packed with parents and students from all of the regional high schools. No one expected Forks High to go anywhere but you were just that good, Edward." He looked up briefly caught her smiling at him and managed a tiny smile in return recalling the tourney before his face clouded once again.

"Ed was there in the stands. I'm not sure why I thought he wouldn't still be teaching. It's what he loved best. They were announcing your team and you all strolled out as they called your names and then they got to you. EDWARD MASEN CULLEN blared over the speakers over the music and a lone man, a tall man like you stood abruptly staring at you. It was your father and he knew. Right then he knew what I'd done."

"You never told him?"

"No, I wanted to cut all connections. I thought it was better that he didn't know. It was selfish of me."

"Yes it was selfish. I can't image what he was thinking when he saw me for the first time." Edward said. Esme shrunk back stung by his comment. Edward was curious now. Curious about this man he resembled and who'd loved his mother so much.

"Ed scanned the masses of people until he found me. Our eyes met. His were cold with the knowledge of my lie, my betrayal. He is and was a good man Edward. I wanted to get out of there to avoid a confrontation. Until I said the words he would never know for sure that you were his. I dreaded having Carlisle know the truth so I told him I felt ill and we hurried down out of the stands but Ed blocked our way out."

"_I want to meet our son Esme." Ed spat at me. His fists were clenched. _

"Carlisle pushed me behind him and confronted Ed of course he had no idea who he was presuming this to be a case of mistaken identity.

"_Sir, this is my wife. You've mistaken her for someone else." Carlisle spoke soothingly. "We'll be on our way." Carlisle moved to pass but was held in place by Ed's strong hand._

"_Tell him Esme. You were my wife once and that is our child. Edward Masen Cullen is my son."_

"Everything unraveled after that. I was forced to tell Carlisle the truth just as I'm telling you now. Ed agreed that he would not try and approach you until you were eighteen. Since that night my marriage has been in ruins. Carlisle can't stand to be near me and only returns to see you."

Edward now understood his dad and couldn't imagine what he'd been through.

"Well, I guess I've really learned a lot from you tonight mom probably the most important thing is that there are serious consequences to living a lie. I hope to God I never hurt a person and ruin lives the way you did both of my fathers. I'm in love, you know and I hope to never let _him_ down."

Esme looked up at Edward sharply.

"Yeah, that's right mom, I'm gay. Get used to it."

Edward turned and loped to the door without another word leaving his devastated mother alone in the darkness.


End file.
